


Хороший брат

by Anna_Eru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft Being a Bastard, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Eru/pseuds/Anna_Eru
Summary: Шерлок считал своего брата, Майкрофта Холмса, своим заклятым врагом.Это просто попытка разобраться в характере Майкрофта Холмса.Пейринг (Джон/Шерлок, а не Джон/Майкрофт) указан верно. Просьба не пугаться, фик и правда по джонлоку.





	1. Chapter 1

Шерлок считал своего брата, Майкрофта Холмса, своим заклятым врагом.  
  
Что ж. Иногда Джону казалось, что он мог это понять. Конечно же, он думал, что только в фильмах и книгах у людей есть заклятые враги и что в реальной жизни люди не склонны к подобному драматизму, но, похоже, к братьям Холмс это не относилось. Шерлок, без сомнения, был королевой драмы, но и Майкрофт никогда от него не отставал и с легкостью смог завоевать в глазах Джона схожий титул. Так что, пусть Джон и не знал настоящих причин этой братской вражды, порой он и правда мог понять Шерлока. Взять хотя бы его собственную первую встречу с Майкрофтом. Уличные камеры, звонки на телефонные автоматы, похищение, угрозы, слежка, кража медицинских записей. Подобное и правда настраивало на определенный лад. Даже не назовись Майкрофт сам заклятым врагом Шерлока, первым делом после этой встречи Джону в голову пришло бы нечто схожее по смыслу.  
  
Конечно, позже, когда Майкрофт объяснил свои действия беспокойством за брата, Джон немного изменил свое мнение о нем. Да, Майкрофт все еще был любящим драму, самодовольным надутым индюком, но при более близком знакомстве с Шерлоком, причина подобного рода заботы стала почти понятна.  
  
Хотя не сказать, что Джон одобрял действия Майкрофта. Нет. Возможно, Майкрофт с Шерлоком не видели в этом ничего странного или необычного, но Джон находил подобное влезание в чужую личную жизнь чем-то совершенно неуместным. Потому что, черт возьми, таким оно и было! Майкрофт следил за счетами Шерлока, взламывал его сайт и блог Джона, удалял комментарии и целые записи, если ему казалось, что они с Джоном случайно вынесли на всеобщее обозрение что-то секретное. Майкрофт имел неограниченный доступ к камерам на Бейкер-стрит, и Джон знал, что как минимум одна из них всегда направлена на их входную дверь или окна. Множество людей следили за Шерлоком для Майкрофта, причем Джон точно знал, что кое-кто (Лестрейд) делал это даже не за деньги, а бесплатно. Джон не знал, как и чем именно Майкрофт расплачивался за эти сведения, да в общем-то и не хотел знать.  
  
И, наверное, Джон смог бы закрыть на все это глаза и привыкнуть к подобной опеке, которой не каждый одержимый сталкер может похвастаться, если бы Майкрофт прекратил похищать его прямо с улиц снова и снова.  
  
На самом деле это раздражало Джона сильнее всего остального. Никому бы не понравилось, если бы по дороге с работы домой за ним пару кварталов следовал черный автомобиль с правительственными номерами и тонированными стеклами. И, разумеется, Джон не был исключением! Он совершенно не хотел сразу после смены в больнице встречаться с Майкрофтом в очередном подозрительном полуразрушенном или только строящемся здании и говорить о Шерлоке. Нет! Джон устал и хотел домой. Он хотел завалиться в гостиную, стянуть легкую куртку, в которой продрог до костей, упасть в кресло у уже разожженного камина и завернуться в плед, заботливо оставленный Шерлоком на подлокотнике его кресла (Шерлок мог сколько угодно врать, что камин разожгла миссис Хадсон, а плед на кресле забыл сам Джон, но Джон пару раз спрашивал у домовладелицы и потому теперь точно знал, что это не так). И променять все это на встречу с Майкрофтом?! Майкрофтом, который будет хитро улыбаться и не сводить с Джона взгляд, словно его поношенная куртка и поцарапанные ботинки сообщат о жизни Шерлока куда больше, чем их молчаливый владелец?! Не говоря уже о том, каким обиженным и ревнивым взглядом встретит его Шерлок после того, как Майкрофт наконец соизволит вернуть его домой?! Джон же не идиот!  
  
Джон пробовал пару раз игнорировать машину до самого дома, но, честно говоря, это никогда не работало. Если Майкрофт не получал желаемого, он заявлялся на Бейкер-стрит следом за Джоном и раздражал уже и Шерлока тоже. А затем уходил прочь, драматично стуча по ступенькам своим дорогущим зонтом, оставляя Джона разбираться с испорченным настроением Шерлока.  
  
Так что ничего удивительного в том, что в конце концов у Джона начали сдавать нервы и что в какой-то момент его пассивно-агрессивная манера разговаривать с Майкрофтом превратилась в весьма активно-агрессивный рык, не было.  
  
– Майкрофт Чертов Холмс! Да сколько можно уже?! – вскинув руки к небу воскликнул Джон, ни к кому особо не обращаясь, но Майкрофт все же перестал стучать пальцами по ручке зонта и самодовольно улыбаться. Кажется, этот яростный вопль немного сбил с него спесь. И когда Джон сделал пару пугающих шагов в его сторону, он наконец перестал притворяться невозмутимым и почти незаметно сглотнул.  
  
Джон тут же успокоился, довольный, что смог хоть немного напугать Майкрофта Холмса. Хотя, к чести последнего, следовало бы заметить, что он довольно быстро снова взял себя в руки. Поправив свой пиджак, он снова улыбнулся и совершенно серьезным тоном произнес:  
  
– Возможно, в наши встречи стоит внести некоторые коррективы, вы так не думаете, доктор Уотсон? Какие-нибудь предложения?  
  
Джон хмыкнул и оглядел очередное полутемное помещение заброшенного завода, к которым Майкрофт явно был сильно неравнодушен. С потолка капали желтовато-коричневые от ржавчины капли и собирались в одну огромную мутную лужу в полуметре от его ног.  
  
– Местечко поуютнее выбрать не помешало бы, – отшутился он, прекрасно зная, что к предложению «Не похищай меня больше, чертов мудак» Майкрофт не прислушается. В ответ Майкрофт только кивнул.  
  
Похитив Джона в следующий раз, Майкрофт привез его в ресторан.


	2. Chapter 2

Джон мог сколько угодно возмущаться и говорить себе, что ему не пристало шляться по ресторанам и ужинать ни с каким другим мужчиной, кроме Шерлока, но не мог отрицать, что после холодных и мрачных заброшенных помещений это было приятным изменением. В конце концов в ресторане он мог немного отдохнуть, перекусить после смены в больнице и вернуться домой достаточно бодрым, чтобы поспевать за Шерлоком, если того опять привлекут к очередному расследованию. Не говоря уже о том, что Джону, хотя он и не желал этого признавать, было куда более комфортно в окружении других посетителей, чем наедине с Майкрофтом непонятно где. Из ресторана он хотя бы мог уйти в любой момент, чего уж точно нельзя было сказать о закрытых стройках на краю Лондона.  
  
Да и сам ресторан, по мнению Джона, был как раз подходящим для их с Майкрофтом разговоров. Не слишком дорогой, чтобы Джону было некомфортно что-то заказывать, но и не забегаловка, еду из которой страшно брать в руки. Кроме того, достаточно близко к дому, чтобы Джон мог дойти пешком. Джон оторвал взгляд от меню и снова оглядел обстановку. Ему пришлось признать, что тут было довольно мило.  
  
Он подозвал официантку и быстро проговорил свой заказ. Та записала все в небольшой черный блокнот и повернулась к Майкрофту, который почти неподвижно сидел напротив Джона, сложив пальцы в замок, и неотрывно наблюдал за соседом по столику.  
  
– Вам что-нибудь принести? – повторила официантка стандартный вопрос.  
  
Майкрофт поднял на нее глаза и покачал головой.  
  
– Благодарю.  
  
– Ему то же самое, что и мне, спасибо большое, – встрял Джон, решив наконец воспользоваться знаниями, полученными от Шерлока. – Твоя диета не пострадает, если один раз ты нормально поешь.  
  
Майкрофт скривился, решив в этот раз проглотить шпильку в свой адрес молча. Но, когда официантка удалилась, Майкрофт, видимо, подумал, что стоит хоть что-то сказать в ответ.  
  
– Я вообще-то не большой любитель… «рыбы и чипсов», так сказать. И вы перепутали меня с другим Холмсом, за режимом питания которого вы так заботливо следите, доктор Уотсон.  
  
Джон только хмыкнул и пожал плечами.  
  
– Приношу свои извинения, это просто привычка. Забочусь о любом Холмсе, который подвернется под руку. И просто Джон, Майкрофт, – поправил он снова.  
  
Майкрофт приподнял бровь.  
  
– Мой брат будет в ужасе, если узнает, что на этой планете есть еще один объект вашей заботы… Джон.  
  
– Твой брат будет в ужасе, если узнает, что эта планета крутится вокруг Солнца, а не вокруг его самовлюбленного кудрявого величества, – парировал Джон.  
  
Майкрофт с пониманием улыбнулся. На этой неделе Шерлок и правда вел себя просто безумно даже по своим собственным меркам и уже дважды вынуждал Джона отпроситься с работы: один раз ради дела, а второй – ради, по словам самого Шерлока, «весьма талантливо сымитированного голодного обморока». Джон закатывал глаза всякий раз, когда вспоминал об этом оправдании. «Сымитированный», ну конечно! Когда Шерлок упал прямо у дверей Скотланд-Ярда, Грег первым делом позвонил ему и попросил приехать и забрать «этого болезного идиота в заботливые руки врача». А сегодня Джону пришлось оставить Шерлока под присмотром миссис Хадсон. Вспомнив об этом случае снова, Джон добавил:  
  
– А что касается еды… Я просто хочу быть уверен, что ни один Холмс, находящийся под моим присмотром, больше не упадет в голодный обморок, – Джон довольно посмотрел куда-то Майкрофту за плечо и улыбнулся подошедшей с большим подносом в руке официантке. – Хотя я должен признать, что «Мы с твоим братом поболтали за рыбой и чипсами в ресторанчике после работы» звучит немного лучше, чем «Твой помешанный на контроле брат снова меня похитил».  
  
– Не думаю, что Шерлок бы согласился с этим...  
  
Официантка удивленно распахнула глаза, услышав все это, но все же быстро начала расставлять тарелки и приборы на столе.  
  
– Спасибо большое, – обратился к ней Майкрофт, с легким отвращением поглядывая на явно весьма жирный от масла картофель. Джон снова улыбнулся девушке и чуть кивнул, взявшись за вилку.  
  
– Приятного аппетита, – поглядывая на странных посетителей, произнесла официантка и наконец удалилась.  
  
– Я вполне серьезно насчет еды. Один просто не ест, пока не заставишь, второй на диете! – проглотив первый кусочек, сказал Джон. Майкрофт в ответ ткнул в картофель-фри вилку и поднес ко рту. Джон улыбнулся. – Вот так-то лучше. Так чего ты от меня хотел в этот раз?  
  
Майкрофт ухватился за вопрос, как за возможность не пробовать это блюдо, и быстро вернул картофель на тарелку. Джон нахмурился. Майкрофт вздохнул и все же попробовал небольшой кусочек. Прожевав, он с чувством выполненного долга отложил вилку и обратился к Джону.  
  
– Как обычно…  
  
Джон закатил глаза.  
  
– «Как обычно»! – передразнил Джон. – Обычно ты похищаешь меня, когда тебе кажется, что Шерлок что-то затевает, и делаешь вид, что пытаешься меня расспрашивать. Я отшучиваюсь и не говорю ничего конкретного, хотя мы оба знаем, что тебе достаточно просто взглянуть на меня, чтобы получить необходимые тебе ответы. Так что я даже не знаю… Шерлок чувствует себя сегодня немного лучше. Он больше нас напугал, чем реально пострадал от этого обморока. Разве что шишку набил на своей гениальной голове. За кудрями не видно будет.  
  
Майкрофт согласно хмыкнул.  
  
– Так, может, тебе проще Шерлока вытаскивать «на нейтральную территорию»? – продолжил Джон. – Может, хоть помиритесь и научитесь общаться, как нормальные люди, а не как два ребенка, не поделивших игрушечную машинку… Я, что, после каждого укуса должен напоминать, чтобы ты ел?  
  
Майкрофт закатил глаза и, поднеся ко рту вилку, представил, как Шерлок терпит это изо дня в день. Было совсем не завидно.


	3. Chapter 3

Так напрягающие внезапные похищения превратились в спокойные ужины-перекусы раз в три-четыре недели в зависимости от степени паранойи Майкрофта и количества безумств Шерлока. У Джона ушли месяцы, чтобы добиться этого хрупкого равновесия. Джон не считал это предательством друга или сливом информации, потому что, честно говоря, он ничего из этого и не делал. Он просто обедал иногда с братом своего лучшего друга, только и всего. А Майкрофт в конце концов даже перестал задавать вопросы о Шерлоке, кроме одного стандартного «Ну, как он?» в самом начале ужина. Джон на это обычно отшучивался или расплывчато отвечал, когда поведение Шерлока ставило его самого в тупик, и он надеялся на какой-то совет, а дальше они просто ужинали в тишине, прерываемой лишь вопросами от самого Джона, который порой и не видел другого источника информации о детстве Шерлока, кроме его сверхответственного братца. И Майкрофт иногда даже рассказывал что-то в ответ.  
  
Хотя Шерлока эти встречи всегда злили. Шерлок всегда становился хмурым и печальным, когда чувствовал (или точно знал, Джон не был уверен, как именно Шерлок понимал, что День Встречи приближается), что Джона где-то скоро встретит черный автомобиль. Майкрофт называл это «жадностью, подобной той, которая присуща детям, которые вдруг закатывают истерику, когда кто-то другой берет у них игрушку, которой они сами в этот момент не играют». Джон рассмеялся, услышав такое описание впервые, сочтя это за признание того, что Майкрофт с Шерлоком те еще дети, хотя сравнение самого себя с игрушкой Шерлока изрядно его оскорбило. Никак не собираясь проглатывать обидные слова, Джон высказал все Майкрофту. Тот лишь пожал плечами.  
  
– Я лишь говорю то, что вижу. Простите, если это показалось оскорбительным, Джон. Но Шерлок ведет себя, как собака на сене. Что сейчас, когда дуется, что вы здесь со мной, а не с ним дома, что тогда, когда специально срывает ваши свидания.  
  
Джон закатил глаза.  
  
– Шерлок не срывает мои свидания специально, – попытался оправдать друга он.  
  
Майкрофт посмотрел на него так, как обычно смотрел на Шерлока. Джон вдруг понял, почему Шерлок так не любил этот взгляд. «Меня мысленно окрестили идиотом года, и я от этого уже никак не отмоюсь», – понял он вдруг. А затем добавил вслух, чуть напрягшись:  
  
– И это, – Джон кивнул в сторону обеденного стола, – точно не свидание.  
  
Майкрофт снова пожал плечами.  
  
– Нет, – согласился он в конце концов. – Иначе Шерлок бы его уже давно сорвал. Хотя, признаюсь, думаю, он чертовски близок к этому.  
  
Джон закатил глаза, предпочтя проигнорировать очередную шутку об их с Шерлоком отношениях и подозвал официантку, чтобы попросить счет.  
  
– Передавайте привет Шерлоку, – улыбнулся Майкрофт, когда Джон поднялся со своего места, чтобы уйти. Джон кивнул и выскочил из ресторана так быстро, как только смог.   
  
Выйдя на улицу, он чуть замедлился. До дома идти было примерно минут пятнадцать, и Джон хотел воспользоваться этим временем, чтобы немного успокоиться и подумать. Он глубоко вдохнул, повторив про себя, как привычную мантру: «Шерлок считал своего брата, Майкрофта Холмса, своим заклятым врагом». Джон улыбнулся. Он знал о том, что Майкрофт был прекрасно осведомлен об этом, как и о том, что того это, кажется, изрядно забавляло. Что ж. Джон мог это понять. Но для того, чтобы понять все остальное, этих скудных знаний о безумной семейке Холмсов Джону явно не хватало.   
  
«К черту, – решил Джон, поплотнее укутываясь в воротник куртки. И поспешил домой. К Шерлоку. – Я не собираюсь думать об этом сейчас».

***

  
Все то время, что «дело той Женщины» было открыто, Майкрофт Джона для личной встречи не похищал, разве что однажды прислал за ним вертолет до Букингемского дворца, но это едва ли можно было считать личной встречей, учитывая то, что с ними был Шерлок. Без одежды. В одной простыне…  
  
Джон зависал на пару секунд всякий раз, когда думал об этом.  
  
А что касается встреч с Майкрофтом… Джон не скучал по ним. Конечно нет, да и с чего бы? Да, разговоры с ним иногда были довольно интересными, и, возможно, Джон начинал подумывать о том, что они с Майкрофтом, быть может, стали кем-то вроде… не друзей, нет, а кем-то вроде приятелей по клубу анонимных алкоголиков, где вместо алкогольной зависимости – безумства их дорогого Шерлока, с которыми им приходилось иметь дело, но, как и по «Анонимным алкоголикам», по таким встречам никто обычно не скучал.   
  
Кроме того, Майкрофт стал компенсировать отсутствие личных встреч частыми визитами на Бейкер-стрит. И, если не считать множества взаимных оскорблений и одного «Но не так, как она обращается с принцессой», которым Джон был очень горд, эти встречи были весьма хороши. Майкрофт взаимодействовал с тем, с кем и должен был, – со своим братом, а Джон лишь вставлял порой пару коротких ремарок в защиту соседа и миссис Хадсон, и все было нормально…   
  
Пока однажды Майкрофт вдруг не встретил его у дверей «Speedy's» – небольшой закусочной, расположенной ровно под их с Шерлоком квартирой. Майкрофт тут смотрелся как-то неестественно и был совершенно не к месту. Заметив его, Джон даже замер на секунду, остановившись на тротуаре прямо под проливным дождем, боясь даже вздохнуть. Майкрофт стоял под зонтом и курил сигарету. Шерлок, быть может, сказал бы с отвращением что-то вроде «Она легкая!» и потому не придал бы курению брата никакого значения, но Джон все же был ошарашен.  
  
– Ты же не куришь, – произнес он удивленно. Это был первый раз, когда он видел Майкрофта с сигаретой в руках, так что для Джона это был звоночек. Произошло что-то плохое. Что-то плохое и связанное с Шерлоком.   
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся и отправил окурок на тротуар.   
  
– И нечасто хожу в кафе.  
  
Майкрофт поднял с мокрого асфальта черный кейс и, сложив зонт, сделал шаг под навес. Джон проглотил слова о том, что и сам знает, что Майкрофт предпочитает рестораны, и пошел следом за ним.  
  
Когда Джон немного отогрелся и заказал две кружки чая, Майкрофт положил прозрачный пластиковый файл, который до этого держал в руках, на стол, и Джон наконец смог внимательно рассмотреть содержимое.  
  
– Дело Ирен Адлер? – уточнил он, заметив знакомый телефон, принесший ему и Шерлоку столько проблем.  
  
– Закрыто навсегда, – ответил Майкрофт, и Джон вдруг понял, что эти слова, как и все остальное, что Майкрофт делал или говорил, не были случайными. Джон вздохнул. Разговор обещал быть очень тяжелым.

***

  
– Это презрение или восхищение? Так называют даму, которая небезразлична… – усмехнулся Майкрофт в ответ на слова Джона о новом титуле, которым Шерлок величал Ирен Адлер. «Эта женщина». Джон скривился. Он уже и так достаточно ревновал, чтобы еще молча выслушивать предположения Майкрофта о том, что именно Шерлок к ней испытывает.  
  
– Он не такой, – пытаясь заставить голос звучать безразлично, сказал Джон. – Ему… такие чувства неизвестны.   
  
Последняя фраза у Джона получилась довольно неплохо. Хотя и неудивительно. В конце концов в ней Джон и правда был уверен.  
  
Майкрофт сцепил пальцы в замок. Это была его излюбленная поза. Джон уже знал, что тот часто так делал, особенно когда начинал очередную историю о детстве Шерлока. Но в этот раз разговор был не о детстве.  
  
– У моего брата, – странным тоном произнес Майкрофт, словно загадывая Джону старую всем известную загадку, разгадав которую можно открыть какую-то вселенскую мудрость, – мозг ученого или истинного философа, но он предпочел стать детективом. Что можно заключить о его сердце?   
  
Джон моргнул. На эту загадку он, к несчастью, ответа не знал.  
  
– Я не знаю, – признался он. Огонек в глазах Майкрофта потух. Кажется, это был неверный ответ. Тон Майкрофта сменился.   
  
– Я тоже, – сказал он. И теперь его голос звучал почти весело. – Но сначала он хотел стать пиратом.  
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся. Джон не ответил на его улыбку. Разговор так или иначе крутился вокруг Ирен Адлер, и Джона это напрягало.   
  
– Он смирится с защитой свидетелей, – сказал он, потому что ему нужно было что-то сказать.   
  
Майкрофт кивнул. И наконец сказал Джону, почему все же пришел сюда сегодня. Ирен Адлер была мертва, и Джон наконец понял. Вот что было нужно от него Майкрофту. Майкрофту нужен был его совет.


	4. Chapter 4

Конечно же, Майкрофту нужен был его совет, что же еще ему могло понадобиться от Джона. Джон моргнул. Он был поражен таким доверием. Обычно Майкрофт предпочитал принимать решения относительно своего брата самостоятельно. А теперь он дал Джону карт-бланш, словно и правда думал, что у Джона больше знаний и опыта в обращении с чувствами Шерлока. С его сердцем. Боже мой, как будто он знал, что с ним делать!  
  
Нет, Джон не знал. Хотя это доверие льстило, правда. Но оно его еще и ужасало. Немного. Он не знал, как ему хотелось поступить. Он не знал, как нужно поступить. Он не знал, как будет правильно. Как будет честно.   
  
Хотя нет. Джон точно знал, как будет честно. Правда всегда была предпочтительней. Джон был уверен, что Шерлок, как детектив, согласился бы с этим. Шерлок хотел бы знать правду.  
  
Вот только правда была в том, что Ирен Адлер мертва. Точка. Ее больше нет, и они ее никогда не увидят. Никогда не окажутся вовлечены в ее игры. Никогда не услышат этот дурацкий стон, оповещающий об очередном сообщении.  
  
Джон снова вздохнул. Он мог поступить правильно. Он мог выбрать. Он мог солгать Шерлоку или разбить Шерлоку сердце. И что, черт возьми, в этом было правильного?  
  
Джон забрал у Майкрофта папку и поднялся наверх, так и не решив, что с ней делать.

***

  
Когда Джон спустился вниз, Майкрофт, как и обещал, все еще ждал его за столиком в закусочной. Джон протянул ему папку, в глубине души надеясь, что Майкрофт не заметит отсутствия телефона или хотя бы сделает вид. Как это было глупо с его стороны. Майкрофт взял папку в руки и поднял на Джона глаза.  
  
– Шерлок оставил себе сувенир? – улыбнулся Майкрофт. Джон сжал губы. – Это собственность правительства, и вы не должны были…  
  
– Он попросил, – перебил Джон. – А я не смог сказать «Нет».  
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся сильнее.  
  
– Поразительно. Вы смогли уместить все ваши отношения в одно предложение. Писательский талант, полагаю?  
  
Джон не ответил на улыбку. Ему надоело стоять у столика, так что он тяжело опустился на стул напротив Майкрофта. Майкрофт приподнял бровь.  
  
– Так что вы ему сказали, Джон? Нам ведь нужно согласовать версии.  
  
– Я не смог сказать Шерлоку правду, – признал Джон. – Я хотел, но… не смог. Но она попрощалась с ним пару месяцев назад, так что, думаю, он знает или догадывается, что на самом деле случилось.   
  
Майкрофт кивнул. У него был ее телефон. Конечно же, он знал об этом сообщении. И, возможно, даже пришел к тому же выводу, что и Джон. Джон нахмурился.  
  
– Зачем тогда ты… – начал он, но Майкрофт вдруг поднялся с места и кивнул ему на прощанье.  
  
– Хорошего дня, Джон, – произнес Майкрофт и направился к выходу.  
  
Джон проводил его растерянным взглядом и устало потер глаза, откинувшись на спинку хлипкого деревянного стула и поднеся к губам белую кружку. Чай в нетронутой Майкрофтом кружке совсем остыл, но Джону было почти все равно. Он влил остатки чая в себя и подозвал официантку, чтобы попросить счет и заказать пару сэндвичей с собой, чтобы было чем накормить Шерлока. Та быстро приняла заказ и удалилась.  
  
Мимо закусочной проехал черный автомобиль с тонированными стеклами и правительственными номерами. Джону вдруг показалось, что вся эта ситуация чем-то напоминает какой-то странный тест. И он понятия не имел, прошел он его или нет.

***

  
Автомобиль Майкрофта появился из-за поворота так тихо, что Джон даже не заметил. Джон шел с работы, надеясь успеть нырнуть в метро до того, как дождь разыграется во всю силу, но уже по первым холодным каплям, попавшим ему за воротник, понял, что у него не выйдет. Так что, когда черный автомобиль проехал мимо и остановился в двух метрах от него, Джон даже улыбнулся и с радостью залез внутрь, с нетерпением ожидая очередной встречи.  
  
Майкрофт не объявлялся с тех пор, как сообщил Джону об Ирен, так что долгое время Джон находился в подвешенном состоянии: мысль о том, что прошлая встреча с Майкрофтом была каким-то тестом, не покидала его головы. Джон, конечно же, старался об этом не думать, но все же он не мог игнорировать тот факт, что его беспокоило мнение Майкрофта о нем. Майкрофт был братом Шерлока, и Джон не мог избавиться от желания получить его одобрение. И благословение… в некотором роде. И потому длительное отсутствие Майкрофта после встречи по поводу смерти той Женщины Джона немного напрягало. Но теперь он вновь объявился, и Джон предпочел расценить это как хороший знак.  
  
Машина остановилась у знакомого Джону до последнего столика ресторанчика, и Джон, глубоко вдохнув, покинул салон.   
  
Майкрофт ждал его на привычном месте. Этот столик. Всегда один и тот же. Джону это показалось забавным. Он подошел к Майкрофту и сел напротив.  
  
– Ну? – спросил Джон, когда понял, что Майкрофт не собирается начинать разговор первым. Это показалось Джону немного грубым. В конце концов, это же Майкрофт был инициатором встречи! Джон попробовал снова, – и о чем поговорим сегодня?  
  
Майкрофт пожал плечами.  
  
– Просто хотел убедиться, что Шерлок больше не будет использовать мой пропуск, чтобы проникать на секретные объекты. И что вы, Джон, не станете его поощрять, – сказал он.  
  
Джон усмехнулся. Баскервиль. Ну конечно.  
  
– Шерлок – взрослый человек, и едва ли я могу… – начал он заготовленную заранее речь, но Майкрофт его перебил.  
  
– Можете. Но не станете.  
  
Джон рассмеялся. Да, Майкрофт был прав. Как и всегда.   
  
– Верно, – кивнул он. – Но тогда что заставило тебя снова меня «похитить»? Просто еще раз поругать нас с Шерлоком за Баскервиль?   
  
Майкрофт не ответил, хотя по его лицу Джон понял, что не угадал. Это ему не понравилось. Джон отложил меню и внимательно взглянул на Майкрофта.  
  
– Что-то стряслось? Что-то серьезное?   
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся, явно почувствовав беспокойство в его тоне.  
  
– Нет, – ответил он наконец, и что-то в его голосе показалось Джону фальшивым. – Я просто понял, что довольно давно не говорил о Шерлоке с кем-то приятным.  
  
Джон прищурился, проигнорировав что-то вроде внезапного комплимента в свой адрес. Сейчас он услышал кое-что поважнее.   
  
– А с кем еще ты о нем говоришь? – спросил он, усмехнувшись. – Со своим парнем? Девушкой? С психотерапевтом?   
  
Майкрофт хмыкнул.  
  
– Когда вы вынуждены разгребать последствия безумств младшего брата, приходится много с кем о нем говорить, – ответил он тихо.  
  
Эти слова Джону ничего не сказали. И лишь много позже Джон понял, что значил этот ответ.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда банкомат вместо того, чтобы выдать Джону наличные, начал строчить на экран странные сообщения, Джон сразу понял, к чему все идет. Он привычно развернулся и увидел знакомую машину и водителя, ожидающего момента, когда он наконец сядет в салон. Джон забрал свою карту из банкомата и послушно залез в автомобиль, приготовившись к тому, чтобы вновь встретиться с Майкрофтом в ресторане.

Вот только машина остановилась вовсе не у знакомых прозрачных дверей. Джон растерянно моргнул и оглядел место, куда его привезли. На ресторан это совсем не было похоже, и Джон на секунду испугался, что этот светлое частное трехэтажное здание могло быть домом Майкрофта Холмса. И, что любопытно, почти так и оказалось на самом деле.

Клуб «Диоген», как позже выяснилось, действительно был для Майкрофта вторым домом. Он даже был одним из основателей этого весьма интересного клуба, особенностью которого была тишина. И Джон бы с удовольствием послушал историю его основания, но… Но вот только Джон предпочел бы узнать все заранее, а не после довольно унизительного выдворения его охраной из общего зала в маленькую комнатку непонятного назначения. 

Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что Джон был довольно зол, когда Майкрофт наконец улыбнулся и все ему объяснил. Пока Майкрофт наполнял свой бокал и распинался о политике клуба, Джон не мог не вспоминать их встречи в хорошие времена. Во времена после смены грязных подвалов на тепло и уют ресторана, но до дела Ирен. Тогда… тогда все было иначе. Юмор с обеих сторон был менее жестоким, шутки и взаимные шпильки – менее колкими, а разговоры – интересными, приятными и, возможно, почти что дружескими. 

А сейчас Джону казалось, что они вернулись к началу. Майкрофт говорил пренебрежительно и самодовольно, а он сам прятался за пассивно-агрессивными ответами, словно они как-то могли защитить от унизительной ситуации в клубе, в которую Майкрофт его втянул. Причем совершенно намеренно. 

Джон не был дураком и не верил, что Майкрофт просто забыл предупредить его о главном правиле клуба молчунов. Это было сделано специально, просто чтобы он почувствовал себя неловко и легче поддавался манипуляциям. Джон сжал кулаки. Честно говоря, все это было оскорбительно. Ему захотелось поежиться. Даже от улыбки Майкрофта теперь было противно, хотя Джон и сомневался, что она как-то отличалась от того, как Холмс обычно улыбался.

Джон на мгновение закрыл глаза и заставил себя притвориться, что многих месяцев спокойных ужинов в почти дружеской обстановке не было вовсе, а Майкрофт для него все такой же надменный незнакомец и козел, каких еще поискать. К счастью, последнее оказалось не таким уж и трудным. Особенно, с учетом обиды за унижение от публичного, но молчаливого осуждения.

Наконец, взяв себя в руки, Джон открыл глаза и нашел в себе силы поговорить о том, что его беспокоило. Он поднял со столика дурацкую желтую газетенку и развернул ее в руках.

– Ты это читал?

Судя по ответу Майкрофта, «изобличающая» статья о Шерлоке и ему бросилась в глаза. Вот только – к удивлению Джона – поговорить он решил не о ней. 

Покинув клуб со знанием о четырех наемных убийцах, живущих по соседству, Джон вышел на улицу и, проигнорировав черный автомобиль с водителем, терпеливо дожидающимся его у входа, перешел через дорогу. Домой Джон предпочел добираться на такси. И про себя понадеялся, что больше никогда не переступит порог этого дурацкого клуба.  


***

  
Разумеется, скоро Джон снова оказался в той же комнатке. Единственной комнатке в клубе, в которой он мог наорать на Майкрофта Холмса и где никто бы его не заткнул. А последнее было чертовски важно, так как орать Джону очень хотелось. Ему хотелось кричать. Ему хотелось схватить Майкрофта за лацканы его пиджака и трясти, пока до этого идиота не дойдет, что именно тот натворил.

Но вместо этого Джон терпеливо сидел в кресле и листал заметки от Китти Райли, ожидая, когда Майкрофт наконец появится. У Джона была лишь одна надежда: надежда на то, что его злость не испарится, а он не успокоится, пока ждет Холмса для разговора. А Джон был зол. Очень зол. Он был в ярости. Он чувствовал, что Шерлока предали, и он поверить не мог, что Майкрофт действительно был так глуп, чтобы сделать это.

Но, к несчастью, первый запал Джона немного прошел, когда Майкрофт наконец соизволил появиться. И теперь Джон даже сам себе напоминал не разъяренного монстра, каким хотел быть, а школьного учителя, отсчитывающего нерадивого ученика за плохую домашнюю работу. Даже исписанные листы в руках были в наличии.

Поражаясь своему почти спокойному голосу, Джон произнес:

– Ты видел записную книжку своего брата, м? Всего два имени. Твое. И мое. И Мориарти отнюдь не я просветил. Ну… – его тон на мгновение неожиданно для него самого вдруг стал почти ревнивым. – И как происходит ваше общение? Ты с Джимом… иногда встречаешься за кофе, и ты… выбалтываешь этому психопату жизнь родного брата?!

Майкрофт устало опустился в кресло напротив и сжал в руках зонт. Джон улыбнулся. Майкрофт Холмс выглядел так забавно, когда пытался оправдаться. Он даже не казался сейчас самим собой. Где вся эта напускная холодность, где самодовольный вид? Все наносное стерлось, оставляя перед Джоном человека, который понимал, что именно он натворил. Теперь Джону все стало ясно. Вот почему Майкрофт хотел, чтобы Джон позаботился о Шерлоке. Вот почему. Он сплоховал. Он дал человеку, желающему уничтожить Шерлока, их Шерлока, идеальное оружие. Он дал Джиму винтовку и нарисовал на лбу Шерлока огромную мишень, такую, что даже мертвый смог бы попасть.

Джон вновь взглянул на Майкрофта. Вздохнул, устав выслушивать его оправдания, и поднялся с кресла. Он узнал все, что ему было нужно, и больше не желал находиться здесь. Майкрофт уже сделал все, что только можно, чтобы навредить собственному брату, и ничего уже нельзя было исправить. Все, что могло пойти не так, уже пошло не так, и никакое «Я сожалею» от Майкрофта уже не могло ничего изменить.

– Мне жаль.

В ответ Джон только рассмеялся. Он распахнул деревянную дверь и оставил Майкрофта одного с его сожалениями.

– Скажите ему об этом, – прозвучало ему в спину. 

Джон не обернулся. Он прошел по коридору и вышел за двери клуба, мечтая спалить все это место к чертям. Но огонь тут бы уже не помог. Ничто уже не помогло бы. Майкрофт сплоховал, и Джон не знал, как это исправить. Он не знал, как остановить безумца, мечтающего причинить Шерлоку боль. Он не знал, что именно тот хотел сделать, и не знал, как можно выиграть в игре, правил которой он не понимал. 

Джон ужасно боялся, что не успеет остановить то, что надвигалось и грозило похоронить Шерлока под собой. И в конце концов он понял, что боялся не зря. Он и правда не успел.  


***

  
Джон не был удивлен, что с этого момента черная машина больше не появлялась на горизонте. Все их разговоры с Майкрофтом были о том, как защитить Шерлока от его врагов или от самого себя, так что не было ничего удивительного, что в их встречах теперь пропала необходимость. Джона это не волновало. На Майкрофта, по большому счету, ему было плевать. Единственная вещь, связанная с Майкрофтом, по поводу которой Джон испытывал хоть какие-то эмоции, были похороны. Джон не мог поверить, что тот не пришел. Это было неправильно. Может, Шерлок, конечно, если бы он был жив, сказал бы, что он и сам против присутствия Майкрофта, но Шерлок был мертв, и именно из-за этого Майкрофт должен был быть здесь.

Но Майкрофт не пришел. Как и родители Шерлока. 

Здесь был только Грег. Миссис Хадсон. И Джон. 

«Это неправильно, – подумал Джон. – Здесь должна быть его семья». 

Грег обернулся и перевел на него сочувствующий взгляд. Миссис Хадсон заботливо взяла его под руку. Может быть, Джон сказал это вслух. Он не знал этого. Он не хотел.

– Думаю, она вся здесь, – тихо заметила миссис Хадсон. 

Джон подумал про пухлого мальчика, который обещал себе защищать брата, про которого рассказывал ему Майкрофт, и не мог во все это поверить. Забавно все же, что было время, когда он и правда думал, что Майкрофт – хороший брат.  


***

  
Майкрофт не пришел за вещами Шерлока, так что миссис Хадсон сдала все химическое оборудование в школы, а многие книги пожертвовала на благотворительность. Нужно было сделать что-то и с остальными вещами, одеждой, коллекциями и забавными безделушками, в которых была вся гостиная, но Джон не считал себя вправе распоряжаться ими. Это Майкрофт должен был позаботиться об этом, но он едва ли был сентиментален настолько, чтобы беспокоиться о хламе мертвого брата. Поэтому в остальном Джон оставил почти все на своих местах. Лишь одной бесполезной вещи теперь было не место на Бейкер-стрит. Джон собрал сумки и нашел себе квартиру подешевле. Он больше не мог себе позволить оставаться на месте и не давать миссис Хадсон заселить квартиру жильцами, способными ее оплатить, пусть она и говорила, что он может остаться. Он вынес две небольшие сумки за порог и дотащил до метро, стараясь не думать о том, что на такси было бы проще. 

Он открыл дверь небольшим исцарапанным ключом, выданным его новым домовладельцем, и перекинул сумки через порог. Пустая однокомнатная квартирка почти в том же районе, где он жил до встречи с Шерлоком, встретила его бежево-серыми стенами и затхлым запахом давно забытого прошлого, где с ним ничего не происходило. 

Джон глубоко вдохнул. Он знал, что нужно делать. Нужно было начать с того момента, где он остановился. Только и всего.

Джон захлопнул дверь и прошагал до края комнаты, где рядом с небольшим окном стояла неудобного вида кровать. Он опустился на нее, сложил руки на коленях и выглянул в окно, пытаясь восстановить в памяти, на каком именно моменте своего существования он прервался. Кажется, это был день, когда он убивает себя. Хороший день для начала.

Джон дотянулся до одной из сумок, на дне которой лежал уже заряженный и начищенный пистолет, и спокойным движением расстегнул молнию. Опустил руку в сумку и попытался нашарить рукой пистолет, завернутый в один из старых джемперов, и, когда не нашел его, выложил все свои вещи прямо на пыльный пол, пока не добрался до самого дна пустой теперь сумки.

Пистолета в ней не было. Джон устало вздохнул и отшвырнул сумку к стене. 

За окном показался черный автомобиль с правительственными номерами и, не снижая скорости, проехал мимо, скрывшись где-то за поворотом.

 


	6. Chapter 6

После смерти брата, Майкрофт его больше не тревожил. Не звонил по автоматике, не звонил по телефону, не следил за ним через камеру… Если подумать, насчет последнего Джон не был уверен. Когда он единственно, что их связывает, навсегда покинуло их?   
  
Джон старался об этом не думать. О Майкрофте и… обо всем остальному тоже. Это было ужасно. У него не было никаких попыток напоминания о том, что смерть Шерлока была полностью виной Мориарти.  
  
Возможно, Майкрофт знал об этих мыслях. Возможно поэтому он больше не приезжал. Возможно, иногда Джону очень хотелось.

***

  
Когда брат не мог вести себя, словно капризный ребенок, требующий обратно свою игрушку.   
  
Джон? Это была идея, чтобы говорить о нем сейчас была неуместной.   
  
\- Вы видитесь? - Шерлок перестал прихорашиваться и повернулся к брату. Да, Майкрофт знал, что именно Шерлок имел в виду свой вопрос. Очевидно, его брат был в ошибочной уверенности, что они с Джоном общались, они стали ... друзьями. Подумать только! Майкрофт порой забывал, каким его младшим братом мог быть глупым.   
  
\- О, да! Каждую пятницу вместе ужинаем! - ответил он и самодовольно посмотрел, когда Шерлок закатил глаза. Папка с папкой. - Я приглядываю за ним. Без его ведома, разумеется. Его… подготовить.   
  
На это Шерлок, к счастью, не ответил, потому что открыл папку и почти с ужасом уставился на первую фотографию. Майкрофт улыбнулся своей находчивости. Да, вы должны были игнорировать. 

***

  
Честно говоря, Джон не был удивлен, что встречи с Майкрофтом после возвращения Шерлока не возобновились. В конце концов ... столько воды утекло. Я уже сам был Майкрофт. Старые счеты, давние обиды. Шерлока все вернется на круги своя. У них у всех теперь была своя жизнь.   
  
Теперь, когда Джон узнал, что все в порядке, он должен был сделать все возможное, чтобы он потерял силы почти два года назад. Теперь он знал, что все они не были рады на сцене.   
  
Это было обидно. Джон был в ярости, что даже Молли Хупер, даже чертовы бездомные оказались более достойными такого доверия. Он смог это принять. Смог проглотить обиду и перестал думать об этом. Потому что все это было неважно. Ложь Шерлока, фальшивое сочувствие Молли, два года молчания Майкрофта, все это не имело значения.   
  
Важно было только то, что Шерлок был жив.   
  
И вот только через пару месяцев после возвращения в Шерлоку, Джон только увидел, что пошел в противоположную сторону. Сегодня он обещал быть на Бейкер-стрит. А Майкрофт мог подождать.

***

  
Когда в клубе «Диоген» вместе с привычной утренней почтой на его столике оказался небольшой конверт бежевой бумаги, Майкрофт приподнял бровь и вернул чайную чашку на блюдце. Он часто приглашал на свадьбу, но никогда не предполагал.   
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся краешком губой и предпочел сделать вид, что не заметил конверта. На свадебной церемонии Джона Уотсона было вполне достаточно.

***

  
У него нет чувствительности к Джону Шерлоке, Джону, не было ни единого чувства уязвимости. Наконец-то у вас есть телефон, и вы можете увидеть, что это из-за нелепых ярко-желтых стен.   
  
Майкрофт ответил через пару гудков. И он был самодовольным, не успокаивал. Он даже пожалел о своей минутной слабости, сподвигнувшей его на этот звонок. Майкрофт, как и всегда, не спешил помогать ему. Игнорировали требования и просьбы приехать. Какое-то полученное удовольствие от страданий глупого младшего брата.   
  
\- Это же конец эпохи. Джон и Мэри, - с горечью произнес Майкрофт. - Совет да любовь.  
  
Я сделал еще пару нервных шагов вдоль стены. Он надеялся на поддержку брата. У него было превосходство. Вновь оказавшись умнее.   
  
\- Я предупреждал, только не впутывайся, Шерлок, - проговорил Майкрофт с тихим смешком.   
  
Шерлок моргнул. Да, он понял намек. Майкрофт снова его обошел. Даже в этом. Хотя бы хватило ума не впутываться. Не впутываться так сильно. А у него - нет.


	7. Chapter 7

Больше личных встреч с Майкрофтом у Джона не было. После того как Майкрофт проигнорировал его приглашение на свадьбу, Джон не сильно страдал по этому поводу, а затем и вовсе уехал на «секс-каникулы» со своей новоиспеченной супругой и почти не поддерживал с Шерлоком связь, так что был уверен, что и с братом Шерлока ему встречаться не было смысла. И, поскольку вездесущей черной машины за ближайшим поворотом больше не наблюдалось, видимо, Майкрофт был с ним согласен.   
  
Честно говоря, Джона это не сильно заботило. Даже немного радовало, потому что это означало, что Шерлок, который за весь месяц после свадьбы Джона ни разу не удосужился позвонить лучшему другу, был в порядке. Ну или, по крайней мере, Джон на это надеялся.  
  
Но, конечно же, все его надежды пошли прахом, когда он обнаружил Шерлока в этой чертовой вонючей ночлежке, в этом богомерзком, забытом богами притоне, в который, по мнению Джона, стекались лишь бунтующие дети, не знающие, как еще насолить невнимательным взрослым, и отбросы общества, слишком сильно увязшие в этом, чтобы принять чью-то помощь.   
  
– О, Джон… Может, ты и меня заберешь? – усмехнулся Шерлок, и Джон вознес глаза к небу. Ну, не совсем к небу. Скорее к серому, грязному потолку в желто-коричневых разводах и трещинах на старой штукатурке.   
  
Что ж. Учитывая, что Шерлок был здесь, а Майкрофт еще не трубил тревогу, Джон, как оказалось, слегка переоценивал возможности Большого Брата относительно слежки. Так что, когда Шерлок отвлекся на сдачу анализов в Бартсе, Джон достал телефон и сделал один важный звонок. 

***

  
Джон знал, что Шерлок разозлится, когда поймет, что он позвонил Майкрофту. Но, черт возьми, он не думал, что Шерлок будет настолько зол. Все, конечно, можно было списать на наркотик, все еще циркулирующий у Шерлока по венам, или на то, что Майкрофт начал исправлять последствия своей невнимательности слишком резво, призвав на помощь ребят из фанклуба младшего братца, но даже эти варианты не могли объяснить всех странностей в поведении Шерлока. Джон еще никогда не видел его таким. Шерлок был зол, он был напряжен и, когда Майкрофт выгнал своих помощников, и они трое остались наедине, это чувствовалось особенно сильно.   
  
Майкрофт повернулся к Джону.  
  
– Надеюсь, с вами можно будет обойтись без угроз.  
  
Джон не преминул тут же воспользоваться возможностью сгладить напряжение, разрядив обстановку нелепой шуткой.  
  
– Наверное, нам обоим было бы неловко, – заметил он, сложив руки на груди, а затем кивнул головой в сторону Шерлока, намекая на то, кого именно под «обоими» он имел в виду. Да, это сработало. Шерлок почти сразу же захихикал, улыбаясь, и за мгновение вновь стал самим собой, почувствовав, что Джон был на его стороне. Джон усмехнулся, с вызовом взглянув Майкрофту в глаза. Может, тот и думал, что в этот раз они объединятся против (и одновременно ради) Шерлока, но Джон, черт возьми, позвонил ему с просьбой о помощи, а вовсе не за тем, чтобы тот пытался давить на брата и запугивать его, пока Шерлок был наиболее уязвим.   
  
Хотя Джон должен был признать, что даже в таком состоянии Шерлок был способен постоять за себя. То, как Шерлок быстро и эффектно выкрутил Майкрофту руку, ошарашило его. Он и не думал, что дойдет и до рукоприкладства, потому что обычно ссоры двух Холмсов не заходили дальше словесных оскорблений и презрительных взглядов. Джон быстро оценил текущую обстановку и напрягся, приготовившись разнимать братьев. К счастью всего пары слов, показывающих, что он все еще на стороне Шерлока, хватило, чтобы Шерлок наконец выпустил руку брата из своих цепких пальцев и снова указал тому на дверь.  
  
Майкрофт явно хотел попытаться оставить за собой последнее слово, но Джон не дал ему это сделать, покачав головой.  
  
– Нет, Майкрофт. Ни слова, – произнес Джон тихо, но угроза слышалась в каждом слове. Джон поднял с пола упавший зонт и протянул Майкрофту. У него не было никакого желания разбираться в причинах ссор этих самодовольных идиотов. Майкрофт скривился, заметив его взгляд, и выхватил зонт из Джоновых рук.   
  
Когда Майкрофт наконец ушел, Джон сделал пару глубоких вдохов, заставляя себя снова переключиться на Шерлока и на странности его поведения.   
  
– Эмм… Что за Магнуссен? – спросил он.

***

  
Должно быть, Майкрофт на него очень обиделся, потому что больше, даже когда это было необходимо, Майкрофт с Джоном старался не пересекаться. Даже когда Шерлок сбежал из больницы, Майкрофт предпочел вызвать Грега в свой кабинет, позволяя Джону искать информацию о местонахождении Шерлока в другом месте. Джон мог бы разозлиться на это, но слишком переживал о Шерлоке, чтобы обращать внимание на нелепое и излишне ребяческое поведение его старшего брата.   
  
Так что ничего удивительного, что следующая личная встреча у них состоялась совсем нескоро. 

***

  
Джон уже месяц как снова жил на Бейкер-стрит, когда впервые заметил черную машину, повернувшую из-за угла, когда он шел домой с двумя тяжелыми пакетами, заполненными продуктами и всякой бытовой мелочью. Джон жалел, что решил сложить все покупки всего в два пакета, и потому мог думать лишь о том, как бы донести все до дома, не растеряв продукты по дороге.   
  
Когда машина замерла в двух шагах от него, Джон только закатил глаза и ругнулся сквозь зубы. По его мнению, время сейчас было совсем неподходящее для разговора.  
  
Задняя дверь машины распахнулась и из кабины выглянула Антея, как всегда очаровательная в своем безразличии.   
  
– Садитесь, доктор Уотсон, – по обыкновению без приветствия сказала она.  
  
Джон хмыкнул и закинул пакеты в багажник.

***

  
– И снова мы здесь. Как в старые добрые времена, – улыбнулся Майкрофт, хотя его внимательный взгляд его не выражал никаких эмоций.   
  
«Неужели все еще дуется? Черт. Ведь столько времени прошло!», – подумал Джон и наконец решил хоть как-то отреагировать на это замечание. Он оглядел знакомый ресторанчик и согласно кивнул.  
  
– Да. Как в старые добрые… – потянул он, но тут же перешел к сути. – Чего вы от меня хотите, Майкрофт?  
  
Майкрофт снова улыбнулся.  
  
– Шерлока наконец выписали из больницы. Можете считать, что я… обеспокоен его состоянием.  
  
Джон пожал плечами. Не сказать, что он был удивлен этим ответом.  
  
– Да, – кивнул он снова. – Шерлока выписали, и теперь он в порядке. В безопасности, и все хорошо.  
  
– Правда? – приподнял бровь Майкрофт. – «В безопасности»?  
  
Его тон и то, как он растягивал гласные… Нельзя было сказать, что Джон не понимал, к чему он ведет, но он все еще не знал, что именно Майкрофт от него хочет. Джон вздохнул. С некоторых пор он не любил недомолвки, манипуляции и уходы от ответов. Джон сцепил пальцы в замок и внимательно взглянул на собеседника.  
  
– Майкрофт, просто скажи конкретно, чего ты хочешь от меня.  
  
Майкрофт на секунду замешкался.  
  
– До меня дошли слухи… что мой брат пригласил вас в дом наших родителей на Рождество?   
  
Джон закатил глаза. «Дошли слухи! – подумал он. – Только Майкрофт может назвать звонок от матери слухами!»  
  
– Так и есть, – ответил он наконец.   
  
– С женой, – уточнил Майкрофт.   
  
«Да. Майкрофт собрал все слухи, какие только возможно. Неужто и с миссис Хадсон перекинулся парой слов?». Джон отвлекся от размышлений, вновь взглянул на все еще ожидающего его ответа Майкрофта и пожал плечами, не видя причин скрывать правду.  
  
– Да. Шерлок не оставляет свои попытки помирить меня… с ней, – сказал он.   
  
– Вы собираетесь принять его приглашение?  
  
– Думаю, это не ваше дело, – хмыкнул Джон, надеясь, что напоминание о том, что даже в первую встречу Майкрофту не удалось запугать его, остудит его пыл.   
  
– Но может им стать, – не остался в долгу Майкрофт, тоже припоминая их первый разговор. – И все же?  
  
Джон задумался на мгновение, но потом все-таки ответил:  
  
– Я не знаю. Иногда мне кажется, что Шерлок хочет, чтобы я простил Мэри, сильнее, чем я сам и она. Что он вообще единственный, кто этого хочет.   
  
Майкрофт, казалось, не был удивлен.  
  
– Мой брат, как и всегда, пытается всеми силами дать вам то, что вам, по его мнению, нужно, – вздохнул он. – Но он иногда бывает таким глупым. И… собственно, по этой причине я здесь. Потому что, думаю, сейчас я единственный, кто может дать вам то, чего вы на самом деле хотите.  
  
Джон закатил глаза и рассмеялся.  
  
– По-твоему, ты знаешь, чего я хочу? Ты?!  
  
Майкрофт протянул ему черную папку, которую держал в небольшом кейсе, стоящем у его ног. Джон взял ее в руки и просмотрел пару случайных файлов. От внимательного взгляда Майкрофта не укрылось то, как побелели кончики крепко сжавших папку пальцев.   
  
– Мои люди смогли расшифровать информацию на флэшке, которую вы с моим братом любезно нам предоставили. Так что да. Я думаю, что точно знаю, чего вы хотите, доктор Уотсон.   
  
Джон оторвался от изучения файлов и поднял глаза на Майкрофта.   
  
– И чего же я хочу, если не секрет? – почти прохрипел он.  
  
Майкрофт достал из кейса еще одну – на сей раз темно-синюю – папку.   
  
– Вы хотите развода, – произнес он и улыбнулся.


	8. Chapter 8

Забавно, что сначала Джона даже разозлило то, как легко Майкрофт это произнес. Будто это было так просто, так очевидно. По всему выходило, что Майкрофт был единственным, кто действительно понимал, чего и по какой причине Джону хотелось больше всего. Для Майкрофта его желание развестись с Мэри было чем-то, что не вызывало вопросов. Но ни Шерлок, который, казалось, не видел ничего плохого в собственной смерти и в чьем-то желании убить его и продолжал нести чушь о хирургии (которая уже дважды отправила его в больницу), ни миссис Хадсон, присутствующая при первой половине того самого разговора (и подслушивающая вторую) совершенно не понимали его желания разорвать отношения с этой женщиной как можно скорее. Даже Грег, которому Джон раскрыл некоторые подробности ситуации, надеясь, что тот поможет ему дружеским советом или посочувствует, был уверен, что рано или поздно Джон сделает выбор в пользу своей жены.   
  
Только Майкрофт ни секунды не сомневался, чего Джон жаждал с той самой минуты, когда узнал, кем Мэри была на самом деле. И Джона, по правде говоря, это немного пугало. Джон с некоторой осторожностью отложил папку с данными о своей пока еще супруге и потянул ладонь к той, что держал в руках Майкрофт.  
  
– Что это? – спросил он, взглянув на странные бумаги внутри. На документы на развод, которые он ожидал найти, это вовсе не было похоже. Джон поднял на Майкрофта озадаченный взгляд. Майкрофт в ответ улыбнулся и поспешил успокоить собеседника.  
  
– К несчастью, Джон, вы должны понимать, что развод вы так просто не получите. Мы оба знаем, что ваша жена вас легко не отпустит, и ее беременность только усложняет дело.  
  
Джон кивнул. Да, он знал, что эта тема поднимется рано или поздно. Ему не хотелось думать, что станет «отлученным папашей», но идея оставаться в этом браке – даже ради еще неродившегося ребенка – была невыносимой. Так что совместная опека и алименты казались ему вполне приемлемой альтернативой.  
  
– Однако, – продолжил Майкрофт. – Технически, женщина по имени Мэри Морстен мертва, а та, что украла ее личность и подделала документы, заключила брак под ложным именем. И, так как это можно доказать, брак можно легко... аннулировать.   
  
Джон почти с восхищением хмыкнул.   
  
– Ого. Я, признаюсь, даже не думал рассматривать это с такой стороны. И это сработает?  
  
Майкрофт самодовольно усмехнулся.  
  
– Да. Это сработает. Я гарантирую, что как только вы это подпишите, вы больше не будете женатым человеком.  
  
Джон вновь взглянул на документы в синей папке и пролистал парочку страниц, чувствуя какой-то подвох, какое-то условие, которое Майкрофт пока не озвучил.  
  
– Но? – решил попробовать Джон.  
  
– «Но»? – передразнил Майкрофт, приподнимая бровь, будто пытаясь подчеркнуть, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чем идет речь.  
  
– Что ты хочешь взамен? – уточнил Джон, вздыхая. – Какой тебе прок помогать мне с этим? Мы не…  
  
– Мы не что?   
  
– Мы не... друзья, – запнулся Джон снова. – Поэтому я хочу понять, почему ты вдруг решил помочь мне.  
  
Майкрофт почти минуту ничего не отвечал. Джон даже занервничал. Ему вдруг почудилось, что Майкрофт сейчас кивнет, соглашаясь, заберет обе папки и больше не станет предлагать Джону помощь. Но все же в конце концов Майкрофт взял себя в руки и сжал губы.  
  
– Я беспокоюсь за Шерлока. Как, впрочем, и всегда.   
  
Джон не смог подавить ухмылку: да, он ждал такого ответа.   
  
– Я понимаю.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
  
– Да, Джон. Ваша жена пыталась убить Шерлока и нет никакой гарантии, что она не попытается сделать это снова, но уже более продуманным и хитроумным способом. Поэтому вы правы. У меня есть условие: она должна уехать.  
  
Джон на секунду замер, переваривая информацию.  
  
– То есть…   
  
– Да, – снова кивнул Майкрофт. – Так всем будет легче.   
  
Джон хмыкнул. Да, это и правда было логичным решением, но и значило, что он может никогда не увидеть своего ребенка, если он понял идею Майкрофта правильно. Он попытался ухватиться за последнюю соломинку.  
  
– Она… Мэри едва ли согласится просто уехать и оставить нас в покое. Ей нравится Лондон, и, если честно, я думаю, она с радостью поселилась бы в трех метрах от Бейкер-стрит, просто чтобы мозолить мне глаза.  
  
Майкрофт рассмеялся. Действительно рассмеялся. Это не был тихий, почти беззвучный смешок, нет! Это был громкий смех, и Джон вдруг понял, как сильно Шерлок с Майкрофтом все-таки были похожи. Наконец, снова взяв себя в руки, Майкрофт посмотрел Джону в глаза и приподнял бровь.  
  
– Вы действительно совершенно не знаете свою жену, не так ли?  
  
Джон еле смог удержать себя от гневного взгляда и сложил руки на груди, только благодаря этому снова почувствовав себя в своей тарелке.  
  
– Что это значит? – спросил он тихо.  
  
Майкрофт пожал плечами.  
  
– Я позволил себе пообщаться с вашей супругой и выслушать ее мнение на этот счет. Вообще-то предложение уехать было ее идеей.  
  
– Что? – Джон моргнул, совершенно растерянный. Он был зол, что Майкрофт предпочел сначала поговорить с ней, чем с ним, но все это затмевала совершенно другая эмоция. Джон был поражен. Он и не думал, что она сама решит предложить этот вариант. Мэри не была… что ж. Может быть, Майкрофт был прав, и он действительно совершенно ничего не знал о ней настоящей. – Ее идеей? То есть?  
  
– Я решил обсудить с ней ее отношения с Шерлоком и его безопасность. Я понимаю, что вы злитесь, потому что рассматриваете ее как мать вашего будущего ребенка, но я вижу в ней лишь угрозу моей семье. Поэтому, надеюсь, вы понимаете, Джон, почему я решил связаться с ней без вашего ведома.  
  
Джон заставил себя кивнуть. Майкрофт продолжил:  
  
– Она совершила весьма глупый поступок, и она знает это. Ей следовало либо убить Шерлока наверняка и пристрелить свидетеля следом, либо согласиться принять помощь моего брата…  
  
Джон, не выдержав, закатил глаза.  
  
– Видит бог, Майкрофт, если ты скажешь хоть слово про хирургию и точный выстрел, я просто уйду. Мне хватает выслушивать это от Шерлока, который думает, что этим успокоит мою совесть, и я позволю себе обмануться, чтобы простить Мэри, но ты же, надеюсь, не думаешь, что я действительно верю в эту чушь?! Я чертов военный врач! Я знаю, как убивать людей и как проводить операции!   
  
Майкрофт покачал головой.  
  
– Я нисколько не сомневаюсь в ваших профессиональных способностях, Джон. Я лишь говорю, что она загнала себя в ловушку, так как вы знаете о ее прошлом и не хотите иметь с ней ничего общего, а Ма… Чарльз жив и ни за что не оставит ее в покое. Она в опасности, и она это понимает. Но не думаю, что она просится в программу защиты свидетелей из-за этого. Думаю, дело вовсе не в неудачном покушении. Дело в вас.  
  
Джон нахмурился.  
  
– Что это значит?  
  
– Она… – начал Майкрофт и запнулся. Кажется, ему было неловко выступать переговорщиком между ним и Мэри. – Думаю, она просто делает это назло вам. Она знает, что единственное, что сейчас волнует вас, это возможность в будущем видеться с вашим ребенком и принимать участие в его жизни. Ваша супруга предложила два варианта, на которые будет согласна. В любом из них ребенка вы никогда не увидите.  
  
Джон сжал кружку с чаем в руках так сильно, что ему показалось, что керамика вот-вот треснет и кружка просто лопнет от такого давления. Джон чертыхнулся и попытался успокоиться, чтобы не сказать чего-то похуже. Он уже почти забыл, что они с Майкрофтом находятся в публичном месте, так что гневный взгляд официантки на его громкое нецензурное восклицание привел его в чувство. Джон чуть наклонился к Майкрофту, перейдя почти что на шепот.  
  
– Что это, блять, значит?  
  
Майкрофт сочувственно улыбнулся.   
  
– Она сказала, что либо она получит место в программе защиты свидетелей – другое имя, другая страна, – либо будет скрываться своими силами. Опасность, исходящая от… – Майкрофт оглядел зал, давая Джону понять, что не станет называть имя Магнуссена тут, – слишком велика, чтобы просто сидеть на месте и ждать его реакции на покушение. Но, что в первом случае, что во втором… ребенка вы не увидите.  
  
– Но… – отчаянно воскликнул Джон, – если как-то минимизировать опасность, есть хоть какой-то способ, чтобы он оставил ее и ребенка в покое?   
  
Майкрофт снова улыбнулся.  
  
– Вы не понимаете, Джон, – тихо заметил он, – конечно, есть и другие варианты. Но она от них отказалась…  
  
– В пользу этого?! – удивился Джон. Он мог многого не знать о своей жене, но в одном он был уверен, она никогда не была идиоткой. – Должно быть что-то еще!  
  
Майкрофт снова замялся. От Джона это не укрылось, так что он гневно взглянул на собеседника, заставляя его выложить оставшуюся часть правды.  
  
– Оба эти варианта были предложены ею в качестве альтернативы. Думаю, она знала, что вы так их воспримете и потому более благосклонно отнесетесь к тому решению сложившейся ситуации, которое она высказала как основное.  
  
– И что же это за решение?! – рявкнул Джон, не в силах выдерживать уклончивые ответы Майкрофта.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул. По его лицу Джон понял, что то, что он услышит дальше, ему не понравится.  
  
– Вам это не понравится, – подтвердил Майкрофт. – Она предложила дать ей возможность разобраться с Чарльзом ее методами… и сделать вид, что ничего не было. Ее словами: «Либо отец будет жить там, где его ребенок, либо они не станут видеться совсем».   
  
Джон распахнул глаза. О том, что она захочет снова попытаться убить Магнуссена, он догадывался, но вторая часть ее предложения застала его врасплох. Может быть, он как-то не так услышал?  
  
– Прости, что? – Джон попытался отпить остывший чай из своей многострадальной кружки, но закашлялся и не мог перестать хрипеть, пока на глазах не выступили слезы. Майкрофт махнул рукой ближайшему официанту и попросил холодной воды. Джон наконец нормально вздохнул, потерев пальцами глаза и взял в руки предложенный стакан леденящей воды. – Спасибо.  
  
Джон сделал глоток. Майкрофт выждал минуту, пытаясь выбрать такой момент, чтобы Джону снова не стало плохо. Наконец он продолжил.  
  
– Итак, Джон. ...вы в порядке? – Джон кивнул. – Хорошо. Суть в том, что она действительно предложила сделать вид, что ничего не было. Вернуться к тому, что было до «неудачного стечения обстоятельств с Шерлоком».   
  
– Я не понимаю, – прохрипел Джон. – Неужели она действительно… что? Думает, что я просто соберу вещи и перееду обратно к ней, забуду все, что она сделала и просто притворюсь, что не знаю ни о чем, что было?! И тогда она «даст мне возможность» быть частью жизни нашего ребенка?!   
  
Майкрофт сжал губы и сказал:  
  
– Да. Думаю, именно так. Вы хорошо описали.   
  
Джон вдруг откинулся на спинку стула и рассмеялся. Майкрофт удивленно приподнял бровь.   
  
– Джон, что…  
  
– Это же… – прошептал Джон. – Она ведь просто шантажирует меня!   
  
Майкрофт кивнул. Да, именно так бы он это и назвал.


	9. Chapter 9

Джон еще пару минут сидел, откинувшись на спинку своего стула, и просто смотрел в потолок, не моргая. Затем провел ладонями по своему лицу и устало вздохнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Майкрофт не стал ему мешать, давая ему возможность самостоятельно все обдумать. Наконец, когда Джон смог хотя бы немного взять себя в руки и вновь сел прямо, Майкрофт заговорил.  
  
– Джон, – сказал он. – Я понимаю, что все это свалилось на вас очень внезапно, и вы не знаете, что делать…  
  
– Но ты знаешь, верно? – перебил его Джон. – Ты считаешь, что знаешь, что делать.  
  
Майкрофт дернулся. Джону показалось, что тот в этот момент выглядел почти испуганным.   
  
– Я не…– начал Майкрофт, и Джон, внимательно вглядевшись в его лицо, кивнул своим собственным мыслям. Кажется, он немного переборщил, когда так накинулся на Майкрофта, так что Джон еще несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и виновато улыбнулся.  
  
– Прости, – тихо произнес Джон. – Я просто не знаю, что делать. И часть меня надеется, что кто-то решит все за меня. Прости. Я просто… Такое чувство, что она намеренно выбрала то, что ударит меня сильнее всего.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
  
– Думаю, она считает, что вы никогда не пойдете на то, что может лишить вас возможности видеться с ребенком. Едва ли она действительно хочет уехать. Она была предельно серьезна насчет того, что желает вернуть вас. И она хочет, чтобы вы не просто вернулись ради ребенка, а действительно вернулись.  
  
Джон снова рассмеялся.   
  
– Неужели? Она так и сказала?  
  
Майкрофт сцепил пальцы в замок и нехотя кивнул.  
  
– Да, но, по правде говоря, я думаю, что она не предполагала, что мы с вами будем так общаться. Она говорила то, что думает, потому что не верила, что я передам вам ее слова. Так что она наговорила… довольно многое. «Проглотил свою гордость и вернулся к ней»… кажется, такими были ее точные слова.  
  
Джон почти подавился воздухом. Неужели она думала… неужели она верила, что он так просто все забудет?!  
  
– И чего она хочет? Конкретно. Как именно я должен к ней вернуться? – рявкнул он, не сдержавшись. – Она хочет, чтобы я пришел и сказал, что прощаю ее?! Что для меня ничего не значит ее предательство, ее ложь?! Что я верю в нелепые оправдания, будто она спасла Шерлока?! Спасла, неужели?! Чего она ждет?! Что я скажу ей, что останусь с ней, и все в прошлом?! Неужели она верит, что после всего, что она сделала с Шерлоком, я просто позволю ей быть частью нашей с ним жизни?! Неужели она верит, что все может быть как раньше? Она хочет, чтобы я спал с ней в одной постели, чтобы мы вместе завтракали и говорили о том, как покрасить детскую?! Чтобы Шерлок заглядывал к нам раз в пару месяцев, смотрел на ребенка, как любящий дядюшка, смеялся над ее колкими шуточками и делал вид, что не помнит, как она наставляла на него пистолет?! Она хочет, чтобы, приходя с работы, я рассказывал ей про своих пациентов и дела с Шерлоком, на которые она изредка будет меня «отпускать», спрашивал про ее день, но не спрашивал откуда у нее вдруг появились деньги, и не связано ли это как-то с каким-нибудь банкиром, которого нашли мертвым с пулей во лбу и смерть которого Шерлок расследовал неделю назад...  
  
Джон замолчал, переводя дыхание и так и не закончив фразу. Рука Майкрофта дернулась, будто он на секунду потерял над собой контроль, решив дотронуться до Джона в попытке хоть как-то утешить его, но он остановил себя и позволил себе лишь еще одну сочувственную улыбку.   
  
– Я… – проговорил Джон с отчаянием в голосе, – я не знаю, что делать. Я не могу остаться с ней и предать Шерлока. Но она знает, что я не могу отказаться от своего ребенка.  
  
Джон покачал головой и снова потянулся пальцами к своему лицу. Казалось, еще немного, и он просто спрячет лицо в ладонях, не в силах сдерживать эмоции.  
  
– Я не знаю, что делать, – снова проговорил Джон. – Неужели ты назвал единственные возможные варианты?!  
  
Майкрофт покачал головой.  
  
– Нет, – ответил он наконец. – Я лишь сказал то, на что она сама готова согласиться. Проблема в том, что нам и правда нужно ее согласие. Она должна сотрудничать. Хотя, разумеется, есть и другие способы… Но ни один из них вам все равно не понравится, Джон. Лично я бы предпочел держать эту женщину под замком. У меня достаточно улик, чтобы отправить ее за решетку на очень длительный срок. Ребенок после рождения попал бы под опеку отца. Жаль только, что это не сработает.  
  
Джон хмыкнул.   
  
– Думаешь, она сбежит? – приподнял брови он.   
  
– Оставить ее под замком, – пожал плечами Майкрофт, – значит превратить ее в легкую мишень. Неважно, где ее запрут, Чарльз так или иначе доберется до нее. Никогда нельзя угадать, кто может оказаться под его влиянием. Его люди найдут ее и убьют, и, если она будет долго оставаться на одном месте без возможностей защищаться, это будет лишь вопросом времени, – Майкрофт на мгновение замолчал, но затем все же продолжил свою мысль. – И я не думаю, что буду сильно возражать против такого развития событий, честно говоря. В конце концов она пыталась убить моего брата.  
  
Джон не был уверен в том, какой реакции Майкрофт ждал от него на эти слова. Он промолчал. Его рука сжалась в кулак, и он ничего не смог поделать с этим прошедшим мимо его разума движением. Майкрофт улыбнулся уголком губ.  
  
– Я знал, что вы не одобрите, Джон. Поэтому и отказался от этой затеи.  
  
Джон заставил себя разжать пальцы и поднял глаза на Майкрофта.  
  
– Неужели это тебя останавливает? Мое неодобрение?!  
  
Джон был удивлен. По правде говоря, он думал, что ему придется просить, умолять Майкрофта не запирать ее. Если Майкрофт был прав, а Джон был уверен, что он был, Мэри не прожила бы в заключении и месяца. Джон бы, возможно, смог смириться с защитой свидетелей, так он хотя бы мог надеяться, что ребенок в безопасности. Но так…   
  
Майкрофт кивнул.   
  
– Шерлок бы никогда не простил меня, если бы я поставил вас в такое положение, – сказал он. – Поэтому эти три варианта это все, что у нас на самом деле есть. И, если вы позволите…  
  
Джон заставил себя кивнуть.  
  
– ...я бы предпочел предоставить Мэри возможность попасть под защиту свидетелей. Это гарантирует ей безопасность и спокойствие где-то вдали отсюда. И, если она не будет настолько глупа, чтобы снова идти против Чарльза, выдавая свою новую личность и местонахождение, она и ребенок будут в абсолютном порядке.  
  
Джон снова понимающе кивнул. Да, он понимал доводы Майкрофта. В какой-то степени тот был прав.   
  
– Это мое мнение, если вам нужен был чей-то совет, – добавил Майкрофт после минутного молчания.   
  
– Спасибо, – сказал Джон.


	10. Chapter 10

Услышав слова благодарности от Джона, Майкрофт улыбнулся, хотя Джон не был уверен, что именно послужило причиной такой реакции. Может, Майкрофт действительно был рад помочь советом и облегчить совесть Джона, вынужденного разрываться между двумя почти идентичными по боли сценариями, а, может, Майкрофт просто решил, что на этом весь этот разговор закончится, и больше ему не придется изображать напускное сочувствие.   
  
Джон снова вздохнул и нахмурился. Ему не хотелось думать о Майкрофте так. В конце концов тот был единственным, кто поддержал его советом, а не навязывал свое мнение, как это делали остальные.   
  
– Мне нужно еще подумать над этим, – откашлявшись, снова подал голос Джон. Майкрофт кивнул в ответ. Кажется, чего-то подобного он от Джона и ожидал. – У меня скоро голова взорвется.  
  
– Понимаю, – произнес Майкрофт, и Джону вдруг стало стыдно за предположение, что сочувствие в его голосе было наносным. – Это действительно жестоко – заставлять вас делать подобный выбор.  
  
Дальше Джон предпочел не слушать. Все это он знал и так. Джон сделал еще пару глотков холодной воды из своего бокала и кивнул. Затем сложил в стопку обе папки, все еще лежащие на столе, и вопросительно поднял глаза на Майкрофта.  
  
– Я могу их забрать? – спросил он, не будучи полностью уверенным, что информация в черной папке не являлась совершенно секретной.  
  
– Да, конечно, – ответил Майкрофт. – Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы проинформировали меня о том, что вы решите, Джон.  
  
Джон поднялся со своего места.   
  
– Да, Майкрофт. Мне просто… нужно еще кое с кем об этом поговорить.  
  
Бровь Майкрофта дернулась, но он быстро стер удивленное выражение со своего лица и полез за записной книжкой, как всегда хранящейся во внутреннем кармане его пиджака.   
  
– Разумеется… если вы хотите знать адрес, по которому проживает ваша супруга, он не...  
  
Джон только отмахнулся, с трудом подавив смешок.  
  
– Нет, я знаю, что она все еще живет в нашей квартире. Не имеет значения. Я хотел поговорить с Шерлоком. Не с ней.  
  
– А… – произнес Майкрофт. – Разумеется.  
  
Джон – как и всегда – оплатил свою половину счета в ресторане и, забрав обе папки, вышел за дверь. Майкрофт проводил его внимательным взглядом. Он не знал точно, что все же в конечном итоге Джон решит делать со своей жизнью, но все равно был уверен, что встретится с ним снова очень скоро.

***

  
В эту же субботу телефон Майкрофта разразился ужасающей трелью, прервав ужин и беседу этим отвратительным стандартным звонком. Майкрофт дернулся и, отложив вилку, достал из кармана телефон, с легким извинением в глазах взглянув на собеседника. Тот благодушно махнул рукой и продолжил есть. Майкрофт поднялся из-за стола, сделал пару шагов к окну и ответил на звонок, даже не взглянув на имя, которое высветилось на экране.   
  
– Джон, – поприветствовал он звонящего и улыбнулся.   
  
Он, конечно же, предполагал, что у Джона уйдет не так уж и много времени на принятие решения, но он не думал, что он решит все так быстро.   
  
– Привет, – тихо и нервно поздоровался Джон в ответ. Его напряженный усталый голос Майкрофту не понравился. Судя по шуму на заднем плане, Джон шел куда-то. Возможно, почти бежал. – Я не...?   
  
Если Джон и хотел спросить, не отвлекает ли он Майкрофта от чего-то важного, то договорить он не успел. Воздух в легких кончился, и Джону пришлось сделать еще один судорожный вдох, чтобы продолжить идти. Майкрофт взглянул на бушующий за окном дождь. Разумеется, его дом был не в центре Лондона, а за городом, куда он иногда умудрялся успевать заезжать на выходных, вот как сейчас, но Майкрофт сильно сомневался, что в городе погода сейчас лучше.  
  
– Вы не отвлекаете, Джон, – ответил он. – Что-то случилось?  
  
Майкрофту показалось, что Джон тихо и хрипло рассмеялся. А, может быть, просто дождь стал стучать по асфальту чуть громче.  
  
– Джон? – повторил Майкрофт.  
  
– Да-да, прости, – произнес Джон через мгновение. – Я… просто искал место, где можно было бы переждать этот ливень. Выбежал из дома без зонта.  
  
Майкрофт удивленно замер и повернулся к столу. Грег одними губами спросил, все ли в порядке с Джоном. Майкрофт быстро повторил этот вопрос в трубку.  
  
– Да, черт возьми, да, – ответил Джон. – Я просто… поговорил с Шерлоком и принял решение.   
  
Майкрофт задержал дыхание.  
  
– И?   
  
Джон снова рассмеялся. Майкрофт уже слышал у Джона такой смех. Совершенно безрадостный, злой и хриплый. От него всегда шли мурашки по телу.  
  
– Пусть уезжает. Черт с ней, – ответил Джон. – Пусть снова берет другое имя и исчезает из моей жизни.   
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся. Да, так будет лучше для всех.  
  
– Я все устрою, – ответил он.   
  
– Спасибо, – тихо поблагодарил Джон.   
  
Возможно, знай Майкрофт Джона чуть хуже, он бы просто попрощался в ответ и отключил телефон, но он все же считал себя вторым (после Шерлока) экспертом по Джону Уотсону, и потому чувствовал, что что-то не так.  
  
– Джон, вы хотели от меня что-то еще? – осторожно уточнил он. Грег встал из-за стола и подошел к Майкрофту, обеспокоенно поглядывая на сотовый.  
  
Джон на том конце телефонной линии обреченно вздохнул.  
  
– Мы можем… встретиться? Я знаю, уже поздно, но… Может быть, завтра?  
  
– Я не в городе, – быстро ответил Майкрофт. – И не буду в Лондоне до понедельника.   
  
Джон явно смутился из-за его резкого ответа.  
  
– О, черт, прости. Да, конечно.  
  
Майкрофт закатил глаза.  
  
– Но я с радостью встречусь с вами в понедельник, Джон, – успокоил он Джона. – Если это… не что-то срочное?   
  
– Нет-нет, с Шерлоком все в порядке, – забормотал Джон.  
  
– А с вами? – прервал его Майкрофт.  
  
Джон вздохнул.  
  
– Я прячусь от ливня под каким-то навесом в трех кварталах от дома, я продрог до костей, я зол, голоден и расстроен. Я поговорил с Шерлоком о том, что я должен выбрать. И мы… не сошлись во мнениях. Кажется, он решил, что ты «манипулируешь мной, чтобы я выбрал не то, что лучше для меня, а то, что выгодно тебе». А я вспылил, – признался он наконец в том, что его так мучило. А затем рассмеялся и добавил, – но я в порядке. Я… подожду до понедельника, да.   
  
Майкрофт закатил глаза. Он знал, каким Шерлок иногда может быть. Джон продолжил что-то говорить в трубку, и Майкрофту вновь пришлось сосредоточиться на его словах.  
  
– ...я просто вернусь домой и попробую снова поговорить с ним. Спасибо, что выслушал и...  
  
Майкрофт почувствовал по его голосу, что Джон уже хотел закончить этот разговор и положить трубку, так что остановил его на полуслове. Если Джон еще и обратно пройдется до дома пешком под таким ливнем, у него уже совсем не останется сил на разговор с Шерлоком. Майкрофт чуть тихо хмыкнул в трубку.  
  
– Останьтесь там, где вы сейчас, Джон, и назовите мне адрес. И никуда не уходите.  
  
Джон, растерявшись, назвал Майкрофту нужные улицу и дом.   
  
– Спасибо, Джон. Передавайте мой привет Шерлоку.  
  
Майкрофт положил трубку и отправил адрес одному из своих водителей. Через пятнадцать минут из-за ближайшего к Джону поворота показался черный автомобиль. Джон закатил глаза и с улыбкой забрался в уютный теплый салон.

***

  
Майкрофт убрал телефон в карман и взглядом предложил Грегу вернуться обратно за стол. Тот вздохнул, но все же остался у окна.  
  
– Что у них случилось? – спросил Грег взволнованно.   
  
Майкрофт пожал плечами.  
  
– Небольшая семейная размолвка. Ничего непоправимого, как я думаю.   
  
Грег улыбнулся.   
  
– Это хорошо.   
  
Майкрофт проводил его обратно к столу. Взяв в руки вилку, Грег минут пять покопался в своей порции, но затем все же вновь перевел взгляд на Майкрофта, который отдавал последние указания Антее через смс-сообщения.  
  
– Если ничего серьезного, то почему Джон хочет встретиться с тобой?  
  
Майкрофт оторвался от телефона.  
  
– Хочет поговорить с кем-то, кто понимает, почему он принял то решение, какое принял. Без осуждения. Без давления. Мой брат, – Майкрофт сделал паузу, – склонен пытаться дать Джону то, чего тот, по его мнению, хочет. Семью и возможность видеться с ребенком. В данном случае. Не думаю, что Шерлок был готов к тому, что Джон сделает выбор не в эту пользу.  
  
Грег понимающе кивнул.  
  
– Ясно. Теперь Джону нужна группа поддержки. Почему он тогда просто не позвал меня в бар?  
  
Майкрофт усмехнулся.  
  
– А как ты отреагировал на его идею развестись?  
  
Грег сначала предпочел промолчать, еще несколько раз царапнув вилкой по дну тарелки, но затем все же вздохнул.  
  
– Шерлок попросил меня повлиять на Джона. Он был уверен, что Джон будет страдать, если не сможет видеться с ребенком…Но тогда все вели себя так, словно Джон с Мэри просто поссорились и скоро снова сойдутся!   
  
Майкрофт снова не удержался от смешка.   
  
– Вот поэтому и не позвал, – заключил он.  
  
Грег чуть обиженно нахмурился.  
  
– Если ему нужна просто компания друзей, которые его поддержат… хочешь, встретимся с ним вместе? Или вы планируете сидеть вдвоем и перемывать кости нам с Шерлоком и джоновой бывшей жене?  
  
Майкрофт задумался на мгновение, не уверенный в том, как Джон в его нынешнем взвинченном состоянии может отреагировать на появление того, кто, по его мнению, мог осуждать сделанный им выбор, и покачал головой.  
  
– Думаю, пока что последнее. На этот раз.  
  
Грег хмыкнул.  
  
– Вы так дождетесь, что я вытащу Шерлока в бар, чтобы перемывать кости уже вам с Джоном.  
  
Майкрофт усмехнулся, представив себе эту картину, а затем все же одобрительно кивнул.  
  
– Думаю, мы с Джоном вовсе не будем против. Моему брату будет полезно провести время в компании друзей.


	11. Chapter 11

Майкрофт недовольно взглянул на экран телефона и постучал пальцами по столешнице. Официантка поглядывала на него с усталостью и нетерпением, но Майкрофт медлил и все никак не мог заставить себя озвучить заказ. Ему хотелось дождаться Джона, который должен был приехать с минуты на минуту, и Майкрофт не желал отвлекаться на еду во время их разговора. В конце концов он попросил у официантки только стакан воды и снова взглянул на часы на экране телефона.   
  
Джон появился у столика через долгие пять минут: стряхнул с почти полностью седой головы капли дождя, огляделся и прошел через весь зал ресторана к нужному столику. Майкрофт улыбнулся, когда Джон сел напротив и, тяжело опустив две знакомые Майкрофту папки на стол, пододвинул их к нему.  
  
– Думаю, мне следует это вернуть, – произнес Джон вместо приветствия, но Майкрофт был не в обиде. Кивка головы ему было вполне достаточно.   
  
Майкрофт взял верхнюю папку в руки и пролистал содержимое. Увидев все необходимые подписи, он захлопнул папку и вернул ее на место.  
  
– Да, поздравляю, Джон. Как только я отправлю копии документов во все необходимые инстанции, вы станете свободным человеком.  
  
Джон усмехнулся.  
  
– Да, я жду с нетерпением.  
  
Майкрофт подхватил обе папки со стола, и через миг они уже скрылись в его небольшом черном кейсе. Прислонив кейс к ножке стола, Майкрофт вновь поднял взгляд на Джона.  
  
– Ну, что ж… – произнес Майкрофт тихо. – Теперь мы можем и поговорить.   
  
Джон кивнул.  
  
– Да, – резко выдохнул он.   
  
– Как Шерлок?  
  
Джон опустил взгляд на стол и хмыкнул себе под нос.  
  
– Он в порядке, – сказал он в конце концов. – Когда твой водитель вернул меня домой (кстати, спасибо за это), мы с Шерлоком снова поговорили. И я думаю… я смог донести свою точку зрения.   
  
– Неужели? – приподнял Майкрофт бровь.  
  
– Ну, – Джон снова усмехнулся, будто уже заранее знал, что Майкрофт отнесется к его словам с сомнением. – Шерлок все еще уверен, что все это какой-то твой злобный план, но, кажется, он понял, почему я выбрал этот вариант. Выбрал… его.  
  
Майкрофт еле успел сдержать удивленное восклицание в ответ на последнее замечание Джона. Вместо этого он внимательно оглядел собеседника. Он не мог не заметить, что Джон как-то изменился со времени их последнего диалога. Джон был куда более расслаблен, чем в последние пару недель, словно какая-то тяжелая ноша наконец сорвалась с его плеч и дала ему наконец вдохнуть полной грудью. Его голос был спокоен, и ничто в его позе, движениях или словах не напоминало о том странном субботнем звонке. Джон выглядел… за неимением более подходящего слова, лучше. На его плече Майкрофт заметил какой-то черный проблеск. Не удержавшись, Майкрофт протянул руку и снял с бежевого джемпера Джона тонкий длинный волосок. Оказавшись в ловушке его пальцев, волосок тут же попытался свернуться в привычную форму завитка. Майкрофт перевел взгляд на Джона. Его слегка покрасневшие уши тут же выдали его с головой.  
  
– Я потратил два дня на то, чтобы убедить Шерлока, что он для меня важнее Мэри и моего незапланированного отцовства, – попытался оправдаться Джон, но Майкрофт только рассмеялся, не в силах сдерживать эмоции.  
  
– Только без подробностей, пожалуйста, – сказал он. – Не думаю, что мне стоит знать, как именно вы его убеждали, Джон.   
  
Уши Джона окончательно покраснели, и только вовремя подошедшая официантка смогла разрядить атмосферу.

***

  
– Я с ним не спал, знаешь, – произнес Джон внезапно. Они с Майкрофтом решили отметить окончание всего того ужаса, который Майкрофт про себя называл «дело Мэри», и потому остались в ресторане, чтобы, как выразился Джон, «пропустить по стаканчику».   
  
Майкрофт оторвался от своего бокала с довольно неплохим красным вином и подавил желание поперхнуться.   
  
– Простите?  
  
– Мы… только обнимались. На диване. В одежде, – произнес Джон, делая забавные маленькие паузы между каждым словом. Кажется, эта тема довольно сильно его волновала, а алкоголь развязал ему язык.  
  
Майкрофт приподнял бровь. Ему хотелось сказать что-то о том, что ему вовсе не нужно этого знать, но все же не стал прерывать Джона. В конце концов Майкрофт сам обещал ему, что они поговорят.  
  
– Он… – начал Джон снова, – ...это были странные два дня. Шерлок... он был напуган моим решением. Он был зол. Он, черт возьми, был зол из-за моего решения сильнее, чем из-за того, что Мэри стреляла в него!   
  
Джон сделал пару глотков и, переведя дыхание, продолжил:  
  
– Хотя почему я сравниваю?! Он не был зол на нее! Он словно… принял это как должное. Человек, которому он доверял – которому мы оба доверяли – предал его, причинил ему боль, а Шерлок шутит на эту тему и делает вид, что в выстреле в него не было ничего такого! Словно это нормально! Неужели, он так мало ценит собственную жизнь? Когда я сказал, что останусь с ним и перееду обратно на Бейкер-стрит, он действительно удивился, что я оставил свою жену ради него! И вот теперь он снова...  
  
Джон замолчал, и Майкрофт наконец смог вставить свое замечание.  
  
– Не думаю, что не был зол на нее. Он просто не считал себя достаточно… – он замолчал, пытаясь выбрать между «значимым» и «ценным», но затем нашел другие слова, – он не верил, что его жизнь могла быть важна хоть для кого-нибудь, чтобы это имело значение.  
  
Джон сжал в пальцах полупустой бокал.  
  
– Он сказал, что боялся, что в конце концов я возненавижу его, если он станет причиной моей разлуки с ребенком, – произнес Джон. Горечь его слов была почти физически ощутима. Майкрофт не смог выдавить из себя ни звука. Джон залил в себя остатки виски и с тихим стуком опустил бокал на стол.  
  
– Надеюсь, ты смог убедить его, что это не так, – проговорил Майкрофт, не зная, что еще можно сказать.  
  
Джон кивнул.   
  
– Я тоже. Я… дал ему обещание, что этого никогда не случится. И что я всегда буду рядом, чтобы защитить его от тех, кто может причинить ему боль, – Джон прикусил нижнюю губу, словно задумавшись, а затем и вовсе откашлялся, сменив тон на более веселый и несерьезный. – Не знаю, зачем говорю это тебе.   
  
Майкрофт пожал плечами.   
  
– Потому что я его брат? – предположил он с улыбкой.  
  
Джон вздохнул.  
  
– Да, наверное, поэтому. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что рядом со мной Шерлок будет в безопасности. И я заставлю ответить любого, кто сделает ему больно. Даже если Шерлок сам не будет считать это «имеющим значение», – процитировал он. Майкрофт понимающе кивнул. Джон улыбнулся. – Говорю это на случай, если ты когда-нибудь все же захочешь устроить мне разговор в стиле заботливого старшего брата.  
  
– Что? – переспросил Майкрофт.  
  
Джон чуть тихо хмыкнул.  
  
– Ну, знаешь… «Разобьешь сердце моему брату, и я шкуру с тебя спущу». Такой разговор.  
  
Майкрофт наконец вновь приподнял свой бокал и сделал один небольшой глоток.  
  
– Полагаю, что в этом нет необходимости, Джон. Думаю, с вами Шерлок в надежных руках.


	12. Chapter 12

Отдавая подписанные Джоном документы Антее, Майкрофт поймал себя на том, что вновь ощутил эту неуместную смесь тревоги и сожаления. Он недовольно нахмурился и постучал пальцами по столу. Майкрофт искренне полагал, что после окончания этой истории с Мэри их с Джоном встречи совсем сойдут на нет, и, честно говоря, теперь что-то внутри него восставало против этого. Он вдруг понял, что позволил себе слишком привыкнуть к этим встречам и к Джону и что уже не мог просто отмахнуться от существовавших между ними теплых, почти дружеских отношений.   
  
Отпустив Антею с очередным поручением, Майкрофт поднялся с кресла, чтобы сделать пару шагов по кабинету. Его взгляд то и дело обращался к стоящему на подносе графину. Все же взяв себя в руки и решив не злоупотреблять алкоголем (в семье Холмсов и так было достаточно людей с разного рода зависимостями), Майкрофт успокоил себя тем, что рано или поздно они с Джоном вновь встретятся за ужином, ведь Шерлок никогда не перестанет влипать в неприятности, из которых им придется его спасать. Довольный этим фактом чуть больше, чем следовало бы хорошему старшему брату, Майкрофт достал телефон, чтобы наконец пригласить на ужин того, с кем действительно должен проводить свое свободное время.   
  
– Да? – прозвучало в динамике после нескольких стандартных гудков.  
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся, услышав знакомый голос.  
  
– Добрый вечер, Грегори. Не составишь мне компанию за ужином сегодня?

***

Еще не успев понять толком, что именно его разбудило, Майкрофт с тихим стоном оторвал голову от подушки и оглядел комнату в поисках источника звука. Противный звонок повторился вновь, заставляя Майкрофта выбраться из-под обнимающей его руки Грега и встать с кровати. Телефон снова загудел, оповещая о своем местоположении, и Майкрофт с недовольным лицом выудил его из кармана пиджака, чтобы наконец узнать, кому и что от него потребовалось в такую рань.  
  
Увидев имя звонившего, Майкрофт растерянно перевел взгляд на часы. Джон никогда не позволял себе звонить так рано, кроме моментов, когда это было вопросом жизни и смерти. Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Майкрофт быстро вышел из комнаты, подумав, что сначала стоит узнать, что именно случилось, а потом уже решать, стоит ли будить Грега ради этого. Плотно закрыв за собой дверь на кухню, Майкрофт наконец ответил на звонок.

***

– Вам повезло, что я был в городе, Джон, – произнес Майкрофт, заходя вслед за Джоном в какую-то круглосуточную забегаловку, адрес которой тот назвал в их крайне малоинформативном утреннем разговоре. Майкрофт несколько брезгливо оглядел помещение и про себя понадеялся, что беседа будет короткой. Задерживаться тут надолго ему совсем не хотелось. Заметив на полу пятно от жевательной резинки, Майкрофт все же решил озвучить свое недовольство вслух.  
  
– Уж прости, рестораны в шесть утра закрыты, – хмыкнул Джон. В его голосе не звучало ни капли сожаления по этому поводу. Как и по поводу того, что он заставил Майкрофта примчаться сюда для «важного разговора» в такой ранний час. Майкрофт растерянно моргнул. Он ожидал немного больше дружелюбия от того, кому совсем недавно так сильно помог. Джон проигнорировал его обиженное восклицание и кивнул подошедшей официантке. – Кофе, черный, без сахара.   
  
Выбрав стул почище, Майкрофт наконец сел за выбранный Джоном стол и устало взглянул на собеседника.   
  
– Так… что же случилось, Джон? Неужели это нельзя было отложить на пару часов?  
  
Джон покачал головой и сцепил пальцы в замок.   
  
– Нет, – твердо сказал он. – Я хочу поговорить с тобой и успеть вернуться в постель до того, как Шерлок проснется.  
  
Майкрофт приподнял бровь. Вообще-то он слабо представлял, что случилось и почему Джон вел себя так, словно он, Майкрофт, был ответственен за все беды мира, но его растрепанный вид, напряженные плечи и отрывистый тон его последнего замечания многое говорили Майкрофту о его эмоциональном состоянии. Хотя Майкрофт все еще не понимал, при чем здесь собственно он сам.  
  
– Джон, – устало произнес Майкрофт. Сказался общий недостаток сна и ранний подъем. – Что случилось?   
  
В ответ Джон кинул на него взгляд, которым обычно одаривал только самых отпетых мерзавцев. Майкрофт мысленно вычеркнул из списка своих предположений идею о том, что Шерлок в очередной раз натворил что-то непотребное. Нет, если Джон и был зол на своего соседа прямо сейчас, то это несомненно был сосед по столику, но никак не по квартире. Майкрофт чувствовал себя неуютно под этим взглядом, и потому почти незаметно для самого себя отзеркалил позу Джона, точно так же сцепив пальцы в замок и поджав губы. Поймав себя на этом, Майкрофт наконец не выдержал и снова спросил, что случилось. Джон уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут официантка наконец соизволила принести им кофе, и потому Джон тут же уткнулся в свою кружку, то и дело исподлобья поглядывая на Майкрофта.  
  
– Вы заставили меня приехать сюда в столь ранний час, чтобы просто злобно смотреть на меня, или у нашей встречи есть какая-то другая цель, о которой я пока не знаю? – спросил Майкрофт, приподняв бровь.  
  
Джон тихо хмыкнул в ответ и наконец произнес:  
  
– Да я все думаю, а нет ли у тебя с Шерлоком третьего брата? Ну, знаешь, твоего злого близнеца? – голос Джона был хриплым, словно он почти не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не зарычать.   
  
Майкрофт снова растерянно моргнул.  
  
– Что? – переспросил он. – Я не совсем понимаю…  
  
Джон усмехнулся, словно был ужасно доволен тем, что снова смог добиться от Майкрофта такой реакции.  
  
– Или, быть может, у тебя раздвоение личности? Этого не нужно стыдиться, ты можешь мне сказать, я доктор, я пойму, – Джон почти перешел на сочувственный шепот, но от этого Майкрофт еще сильнее почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.   
  
– Джон, о чем…  
  
– О тебе, – рявкнул Джон вдруг. – О тебе и всех твоих чертовых заверениях, что ты беспокоишься о Шерлоке! Что ты заботишься о нем. Что следишь за теми, кто может ему навредить. Какая чушь, боже… – Джон на секунду спрятал лицо в ладонях, напоследок проведя пальцами по колючей от легкой щетины щеке.   
  
– Джон… – произнес Майкрофт осторожно. – Я не знаю, что произошло или что, как вы думаете, произошло, но я уверяю, я не сделал ничего, что...  
  
– Вот именно, – снова повысил голос Джон. – Ты ничего не сделал. Ты просто смотрел, как твоего единственного брата пытают, и не сделал ничего!  
  
Майкрофт вздрогнул. От этих резких слов веяло таким холодом, что ему стало совершенно не по себе. Кажется, он наконец понял, о чем именно Джон говорил все это время. Майкрофт вздохнул. Что ж. Рано или поздно эта тема должна была всплыть в их разговорах.  
  
– Сербия? – спокойно уточнил он.


	13. Chapter 13

– Что бы Шерлок вам не наговорил, я… – на выдохе произнес Майкрофт, но Джон тут же его прервал.   
  
– Ты, – кивнул Джон. – Да, ты. Поверить не могу, Майкрофт. Я же правда думал, что ты хороший брат. И ты просто… У него же вся спина исполосована, ты видел?!  
  
Теперь в его голосе уже не было плохо сдерживаемой ярости, это был давно знакомый Майкрофту обеспокоенный, заботливый Джон, который не знал, как поступить с имеющейся у него на руках информацией. Майкрофт тут же почувствовал себя лучше. С этой эмоцией Джона он был хорошо знаком. Важно было лишь удержать Джона в таком состоянии, так как разговор с сгорающим изнутри от злости Джоном был, по мнению Майкрофта, совершенно бесполезен. Если бы Джон снова вспомнил, кого он винил в этой ситуации, можно было бы уже не пытаться убеждать его, просить выслушать и объяснять свои мотивы, Джон бы и слушать не стал.  
  
– Я видел, – произнес Майкрофт тихо. – Я приехал за ним в Сербию, чтобы вытащить его, когда он так глупо попался, и был тем, кто оплачивал его врачей.  
  
– Это тебя не оправдывает, знаешь ли. Майкрофт, черт возьми, как ты мог?! – в голосе Джона снова прорезались злые нотки, и Майкрофт мысленно чертыхнулся. Он не знал, что в точности сказал Джону Шерлок, так что пока что не был уверен в том, как именно стоило себя вести.

***

  
– Знаешь, нам не обязательно делать это прямо сейчас, – прошептал Джон между поцелуями. Шерлок в ответ только рассмеялся.   
  
– Шутишь? Сначала ты приходишь домой и заявляешь, что больше не женат и что хочешь наконец поцеловать меня, а потом не даешь мне продолжить?!  
  
Джон еще раз поцеловал Шерлока в губы, а затем немного отстранился и пододвинулся, чтобы Шерлок мог лечь рядом с ним на диване, а не нависал сверху, словно какой-то вампир-суккуб.   
  
– Никто не говорил прекращать целоваться, – произнес Джон почти Шерлоку в губы. Они лежали так близко, что загнанное дыхание Джона заставляло кудри Шерлока трепыхаться, словно от легкого ветерка. – Я имел в виду, нам не нужно заходить дальше поцелуев. Если ты не хочешь или если это слишком быстро.  
  
Шерлок осторожно положил ладонь Джону на щеку и снова позволил себе его поцеловать.  
  
– Что заставляет тебя думать, что это слишком быстро для меня?   
  
Джон усмехнулся.  
  
– Еще совсем недавно я думал, что ты женат на работе.  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
– А ты еще вчера был женат на женщине. Но вот мы здесь.   
  
Джон рассмеялся.  
  
– Верно.   
  
– Кроме того, – сказал Шерлок, поднимаясь с дивана и утягивая Джона в спальню, – я хочу зайти дальше поцелуев.

***

  
– Может быть, вы расскажете свою версию событий? – осторожно предложил Майкрофт. – Я не знаю, в чем именно вы меня обвиняете и что рассказал вам Шерлок. Что, если мы просто начнем разговор сначала? Что случилось?  
  
Джон только хмыкнул.   
  
– Судя по твоей реакции, ты точно знаешь, что случилось и в чем я тебя виню. Майкрофт, ты чертов лицемер! Ты постоянно говоришь, что заботишься о брате, что его безопасность важнее всего, но где твоя помощь, когда доходит до дела?!   
  
Майкрофт вздохнул. Ну вот, как он и боялся, все пошло по кругу, Джон начал повторяться в своих обвинениях, а он не знал, как себя защитить в его глазах. Он не знал, как отвечать на его гневные речи, не знал, насколько сильно Шерлок сгустил краски. Не очень сильно, судя по тому, что Джон еще не полез на него с кулаками, но все же достаточно, чтобы Джон не желал выслушивать его оправдания. Что ж. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, особенно с учетом изменившихся отношений его брата с доктором Уотсоном. На месте Шерлока Майкрофт поступил бы так же.  
  
Майкрофт точно знал, Шерлок часто жаловался на него Джону, даже по мелочам, и глупо было предполагать, что в этот раз Шерлок бы предпочел держать язык за зубами. Нет. Майкрофт, будь он на месте брата, никогда бы не совершил такой ошибки. И сам Шерлок не был так глуп. Он бы точно не упустил возможности избавиться от Майкрофта, если бы ему только представился шанс.   
  
Майкрофт на это даже не обижался. Он всегда знал, что Шерлок был зол на него и ревновал к Джону из-за этих встреч, особенно теперь, когда Шерлок, вдобавок к своей обычной паранойе, решил, что Майкрофт манипулировал Джоном, чтобы избавиться от нависшей над ними угрозы в лице бывшей миссис Уотсон. Да, разумеется, Майкрофт подтолкнул Джона к тому выходу из этой ситуации, который был выгоден и ему самому, глупо было бы поступить иначе. Майкрофт не чувствовал себя виноватым. В конце концов, Джон тоже желал этого где-то в глубине души. Да и самому Шерлоку отсутствие у Джона жены и ребенка сыграло бы только на руку. 

***

  
От большей части одежды Джона Шерлок избавился очень быстро: свитер был утерян еще на кухне, там же под столом осталась и рубашка, которую Шерлок умудрился стянуть с Джона во время долгого поцелуя у холодильника, носки вместе с брюками и чуть не вырванным вместе со шлевками поясом отлетели в угол комнаты и под конец на Джоне осталось лишь белье – единственный, почти чудом спасенный от перевозбужденного Шерлока предмет одежды. Джон, впрочем, тоже не сидел без дела и раздевал Шерлока почти с той же отчаянной жаждой, и вскоре на Шерлоке осталась лишь наполовину расстегнутая рубашка и весьма одинокий носок. Шерлок быстро исправил эту оплошность и, потеряв свернутый носок где-то на полу, остался в одной лишь рубашке.   
  
– Надеюсь, это не слишком быстро для тебя? – усмехнувшись, прошептал Шерлок.   
  
Джон покачал головой и потянул Шерлока на себя, пока они оба не оказались головами на подушках.  
  
– Нет, мне нравится наша скорость, – рассмеялся Джон.   
  
– Так, может, тогда ты разденешься до конца? – не выдержал Шерлок.  
  
В его голосе слышались нотки нетерпения. Джон хитро усмехнулся и поймал пальцы Шерлока, потянувшиеся к резинке его трусов, в свою ладонь.  
  
– Меняю трусы на рубашку, – облизал губы Джон. – Это честный обмен.  
  
Конечно, это было не так, и они оба знали это. Рубашка Шерлока несомненно была в несколько раз, а то и на порядок дороже, чем все белье Джона, но Шерлоку уже было плевать, насколько равноценным был этот обмен. Шерлок сел на кровати, стянул рубашку через голову и снова повернулся к Джону, чтобы потребовать у того выполнить свою часть сделки.  
  
– Что? – спросил он, все еще улыбаясь. – Теперь твоя очередь. Давай, раздевайся!  
  
Заметив напряженный взгляд Джона, Шерлок замолчал и наконец перестал улыбаться.   
  
– Что случилось? – спросил он удивленно.  
  
Джон не ответил. Вместо этого он спросил:   
  
– Шерлок, что случилось с твоей спиной?!

***

  
Майкрофт мысленно усмехнулся. Стоило признать, он немного недооценил напор своего ревнивого братца. Он понимал, что Шерлок собственник и никогда не станет делиться Джоном с другими людьми, но не думал, что, едва получив Джона обратно благодаря непрошенной помощи брата, Шерлок тут же решит избавиться от возможного соперника на внимание его дорого доктора. И это вместо простого «Спасибо, Майкрофт».

***

  
– Ничего, – быстро ответил Шерлок, про себя проклиная все и вся (исключая Джона, разумеется). Он уже почти и забыл про неровные белые полосы, покрывающие всю его спину, и теперь мысленно ругал себя за эту забывчивость. Неужели он не мог просто выдумать что-нибудь и остаться в рубашке?!  
  
– Это не похоже на ничего. Откуда они? – спросил Джон.  
  
Его голос был тихим, в нем уже не было ни игривости, ни желания, которыми искрилось все вокруг каких-то пару минут назад. Шерлок, почувствовав, что разговор мог затянуться надолго, завернулся в край смятого одеяла и поднял глаза на Джона.  
  
– Это старые шрамы, – ответил Шерлок. Он знал, что Джон не поверит ему. Джон точно знал, что они не были действительно старыми. В конце концов, Джон никогда раньше не видел их.  
  
– Шерлок, не лги мне, – подтвердил его опасения Джон. – Я никогда раньше не видел их. Они появились, когда ты был…?  
  
Шерлок нервно улыбнулся и попытался хоть как-то перевести тему.   
  
– Это все неважно. Незачем так переживать. – он потянулся к Джону в надежде отвлечь его поцелуями. – Мы можем продолжить то, что начали?  
  
Джон увернулся от его губ.   
  
– Нет! Конечно же здесь есть, о чем переживать! – воскликнул он. – Это не один маленький шрам, Шерлок! Тот, кто сделал это… Я просто хочу…   
  
– Ты хочешь чего? – хмуро спросил Шерлок. Ему не понравилось замечание Джона о шрамах. Он знал, что выглядит его спина теперь просто кошмарно, но не хотел, чтобы Джон заострял на этом внимание. – Они зажили. Я вернулся. Что тут можно хотеть, что тут можно сделать? Все это неважно.  
  
Джон дернулся.  
  
– Это важно для меня! После всего, что произошло между тобой и Мэри… – он запнулся. – Ты спрашиваешь, чего я хочу? Я просто хочу знать, что все, кто причинил тебе боль, получили по заслугам. Я хочу знать, что ты в безопасности. Это так?  
  
– Я в безопасности, – ответил Шерлок на половину вопроса, замолчал на мгновение, а потом все же не удержался и добавил, – да и что ты бы собрался делать? Поехал бы в Сербию мстить?! Ты даже не знаешь кому!  
  
– Я не знаю, – признал Джон. – Я бы… я не знаю. Попросил помощи у твоего брата? Майкрофт пришел бы в ужас, если бы он только знал…  
  
– О, он знает, – произнес Шерлок так, словно это было очевидно. – И он не станет сильно переживать.   
  
Джон почти закатил глаза.   
  
– Разумеется, станет. Он твой брат. Он любит тебя! Если бы он только увидел эти шрамы, он бы… сделал что-нибудь.   
  
– Он видел даже то, как я получил их. И решил, что вмешиваться не стоит, – хмыкнул Шерлок тем же спокойным тоном, каким объяснял Джону, что выстрел Мэри в его грудь был хирургически точным.  
  
– Что?!   
  
Шерлок пожал плечами, будто и вовсе не понимал, из-за чего весь сыр-бор:  
  
– Я же сказал, не бери в голову. А теперь, – Шерлок вновь соблазнительно улыбнулся и подался вперед, – мы можем… мы можем просто вернуться к части про поцелуи? Пожалуйста?  
  
– Нет, Шерлок, – Джон покачал головой и поднялся с кровати. Завернулся в перекинутый через дверь шкафа темно-синий в полоску халат, принадлежащий Шерлоку, и вышел на кухню. – Я заварю чай, и мы поговорим.   
  
Джон провел дрожащей ладонью по лицу и глубоко вдохнул. Видит бог, это требовало очень серьезного разговора.

***

  
Майкрофт покачал головой. Он никогда не желал становиться между Джоном и Шерлоком, но все же не хотел лишаться этой с трудом выстроенной, хрупкой дружбы с Джоном.  
  
– Просто скажите мне, в чем мой брат меня обвинил, – попытался он снова и в надежде смягчить тон беседы добавил, – Джон, пожалуйста.  
  
Джон удивленно посмотрел на Майкрофта. Казалось, выбор слов его просто поразил. Он отставил кружку с кофе на край стола и внимательно взглянул Майкрофту в глаза. В его взгляде уже вновь не было ни намека на злость или раздражение. Теперь это была усталость и что-то такое, от чего Майкрофту захотелось отвести взгляд.   
  
– Обвинил? Обвинил тебя? Шерлок ни в чем тебя не обвинял! – ответил Джон резко. – Он, кажется, вообще не очень понял, что плохого было в том, что ты сделал.  
  
Ох. Так вот что это была за эмоция во взгляде Джона. Разочарование. Это было разочарование.


End file.
